


Congregation of One

by donato



Series: Johnny and Susie [3]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donato/pseuds/donato
Summary: Johnny and Susie are consolidating on their future. Plans are becoming reality. But then unexpected news affects Johnny in more ways than one. Chet and Nellie get serious, while the arsonist gets bolder. Basically another year in the life of Johnny and Susie.





	Congregation of One

CONGREGATION OF ONE.  
This is the third story in the Johnny and Susie series.

Chapter 1

“I passed, I passed, oh my god, I PASSED!” Susie announced to Johnny as he swept her up in his arms and swirled her around the family room of their ranch house.

“As if there was any doubt. I’m so proud of you.” Johnny told her, “This calls for a celebration, let’s see if there is a table available at our favorite restaurant.” Johnny whispered into his wife’s ear.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure that we will find that our table is available, Mr. Gage.”

Johnny set about giving his wife congratulatory kisses. When he reached her neck and found her sensitive spot she let out a soft moan as she held him tighter and she didn’t notice as the letter from UCLA informing her she had passed with first class honors in advanced equine surgery and welfare fell to the floor.

Later that evening found the couple sitting at their table under the stars and sharing a bottle of wine and ham salad. Red Cloud and Pretty Owl neighed in unison as they stayed reined to the nearest tree but one from where Johnny and Susie sat. The stream rippled past and the moonlight cast silver ribbons across the water. Some of the willows branches had grown and were being pulled away from the tree as the water current pulled on the delicate tendrils that cascaded into the running water. This was their favorite spot. It was where Johnny had brought Susie on their first date. Now, over a year later, a wooden table and padded chairs had become a permanent fixture as were a few lanterns and a chilly bin with a tape deck and cassettes, spare batteries and a picnic blanket. 

Susie sat ensconced in her husband’s arms, his chin resting on her head. Her body nestled into his. The warm breeze was a welcome relief on this balmy night.  
Johnny removed his arm from Susie’s waist and slapped at a mosquito that had taken a liking to his arm and was busy feasting on his blood. “Remind me to add a bottle of insect repellent to the chilly bin next time we come here.” 

“OK…..Honey?”

“Mmmm” 

“It’s all coming together, isn’t it? I mean, I’ve passed my exams and will be heading up the second Walker and Clarke Veterinary Hospital and Clinic, gaining experience for when I open up my own practice here. With the corral and stables extended and with most of the Patterson money untouched, everything looks to be going to plan. It’s all so exciting but daunting as well.”

Johnny gave his wife a reassuring squeeze and kiss on her shoulder while enveloping her more tightly using his legs and body to hold her closer. “Don’t worry too much sweetheart as we’ll make it work. It’s not like we are rushing in. We’re doing our homework first. It’s a journey that we’ll share along the way.”

Susie snuggled in and twined her fingers into his and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his warmth against hers and gave a contented sigh. They would do this, as they did everything else, together. Together, she thought, they made a formidable team. Johnny started to seriously kiss Susie’s neck making her murmur and squirm with the pure pleasure centering in her body. She could feel his response against the small of her back. She had a little devilish smile on her face as she pushed herself further back into Johnny causing him to let out a low groan just behind her ear.

The next day Johnny shared the good news about Susie’s exam success with the men of A shift as they sat around the table drinking coffee and eating donuts after completing their morning chores. It had been a quiet morning and so far neither the engine nor the squad had been called out. Cap had drills lined up for them later in the day. When the phone rang, Chet who was precariously balancing on only the two back legs of his chair, dropped the front chair legs on the floor before getting up to answer the phone. It was Mama Lopez wanting to talk to Marco. Shuffling noises of a wooden chair scraped against the floor as Marco got up to talk to his mother. Whoops of joy and rapid Spanish erupted from Marco and the conversations around the table came to an abrupt end as five men stared at Marco who was oblivious to the sudden hush. 

It wasn’t until he put the phone down that he beamed at his fellow friends and told them that he was an Uncle again to a beautiful bouncing boy that had decided to arrive three weeks early to his sister Consuela. Congratulations were quickly said and back slaps given as a proud Marco returned to the table and related what he knew of his new nephew.  
His conversation was interrupted by the tones going off calling station 51 and four other stations out to a warehouse fire in an abandoned industrial park. 

Chapter 2

“What’s the bet it the arsonist again?” 

Roy gave Johnny a sideways look and nodded his head in agreement. “It seems to be fitting his M.O. so I’m not gonna take you up on that bet. I’ll say this for him though, he’s getting bolder. Five stations being called out must mean he set a doozy of a fire this time.” 

No sooner were the words out of Roy’s mouth that Johnny was pointing to the rising smoke which resembled a tornado worming its way into the air in the near distance. “I think that’s our fire over there. We’re still a good couple of miles away from the fire so it must be huge. OH MY GOD!!!” 

The squad windows rattled with the resounding boom of an explosion as it reverberated all around them and even the ground was shaking underneath them. Large flames shot into the sky and black smoke billowed forth spewing all over the horizon. 

“God! If it is our arsonist he’s up the game. I’ve a bad feeling about this fire, Roy.”

“You and me both, Junior.”

As Station 51 drew up to the warehouse district they saw firsthand the far flung debris and three warehouses engulfed in flames with the middle one imploded in on itself. The Battalion chief was there with his HT up close to his mouth issuing out orders. He directed Engine 51 to take up a surround and drown on the western front on the southern building. Stations 18 and 45 already had hoses out and men were directing jets of water at the relentless flames that were voraciously eating everything in their path and were eagerly looking for more. The paramedics of 51 were ordered to set up triage to the side of the command base. 

Waves of heat and flames kept surging in their rule for domination over the area. Spontaneous little fires started up in the vicinity as the heat caused rubbish to ignite only to die a quick death as the embers fell into the pools of dirty colored water. Floating black wisps of burnt paper and other material floated in the air and at times settled on the face masks of the firefighters and would leave black smears on the plastic as the men brushed them away in their haste to clear their vision. 

News station helicopters had flown over and were doing a direct feed back to their stations as the battle continued and threatened to involve a fertilizer warehouse still in use and several other storage sites. The potential for disaster hyped up by the reporters to keep the viewer fixed to the TV. However, the conflagration was so intense that it didn't need a lot of hamming up. The destruction and flames spoke for themselves. The cameras recorded the life of the fire. From its rebellious stage like that of a grounded teenager to it last fight in the face of its own mortality.

The smoke hung heavy in the air, making visibility difficult and even the breeze wasn’t enough to carry the smoke cloud away from the vicinity. So when several more groaning cries of the dying buildings resounded in the ears of the firefighters as the buildings finally gave way to the destructive force of the flames and the water, a few of then were caught unawares and were lucky to escape with their life. A collapsed pile of twisted and blackened metal and shards of soot encrusted glass lay before the men as the last vestiges of the fire retracted back into nothingness and the battle was finally over. In areas charcoal wooden beams lay open to the sky and protruded up out of the buildings as offerings to the God of Destruction.

Sitting in the safety of her family room sat Joanne De Soto watching the men more than the flames. She knew her husband and Johnny would be there. She had seen Engine 51 on a couple of sweeping shots but the squad stayed out of camera. When the second warehouse surrended to the flames and came crashing down Joanne could only pray that Roy or Johnny weren't inside. In fact she prayed that nobody was inside. Men scurrying out from the building eased her anxiety slightly but until her Roy phoned her she couldn't relax. She phoned Emily Stanley and found that she was watching it too and together the two women watched with both fear and admiration of the men fighting the fire.

It had taken several hours to win the battle and Roy and Johnny had been kept busy with heat stroke victims and eye irrigation's. There had been two men go to hospital with smoke inhalation. Chet had slipped on a hose and fallen heavily on his knee, twisting it as he went down. Johnny had accompanied him into Rampart as he had a line in and 10mg of MS on board. He was happily serenading Johnny with Irish folk songs in the back of the ambulance, only trouble was he'd forgot where he was up to and kept repeating the same verse over and over again of 'Molly Malone'. Roy was in the squad following the ambulance. He would stock up on their supplies while he waited for Johnny to hand over Chet to Dr. Morton. 

After the long and laborious clean up, with even Roy and Johnny helping, the all clear was finally given to Station 51 to return to quarters. The squad was stood down for one hour which would enable them to have a quick shower and a takeout pizza for dinner. The engine was stood down until a replacement for Chet could be found. The men of 51 weren’t complaining, they were all tired and were looking forward to a bit of downtime. The talk around the table focused on the arsonist that had been wreaking havoc on Carson and surrounding areas.

A light knock at the kitchen door broke the discussion around the dinner table as Jay Mott stepped in carrying a duffle bag and a smile.

“Smiley! Long time no see amigo. How’s it all going? Don’t tell me you’re Chet’s replacement.” Marco stated across the room as his eyes took in his fellow classmate from their training days. They had been boots together at their first station before Marco moved to Station 51. 

“Well, I’ll be. How are ya, ya ol’ codger?” Jay walked in smiling at his old friend and dropped his bag on the empty chair nearest him as he entered the room. 

“Hello, I’m Captain Stanley. You must be Chet’s replacement for the rest of the shift?” Hank had his hand out and Jay, whose smile had not left his face since walking in, shook it with a hearty grasp.

“Jay Mott, linesman, at your service. My friends call me 'Smiley'.” Jay said as his smile resumed its position on his face once he had stopped talking with his heavy Kiwi accent.

Hank noticed that the corners of Jay’s mouth naturally turned upwards, a bit like a dolphin’s mouth. Smiley he thought was an apt nickname for this man. Marco got up to show Smiley around the station and where to stow his gear and which was his bunk for the night. The tour ended up back in the kitchen and Smiley sat down on the empty chair when a plate bearing a couple of pieces of pizza and a cup of coffee was shoved in front of him. Marco and Jay talked about old friends and some memorable events from their days together. The rest of the men resumed talking about the fire and different theories as to the arsonist and where he would strike next.

The stand down period was up and the tones sounded calling the squad out to a woman down. They were pulling up outside the address when the call came over the radio alerting the paramedics that the call was canceled. Johnny picked up the mic and responded that they were now at the address and would just check on the caller to ensure they weren’t in fact required. Sam Lanier acknowledged their response and Roy and Johnny got out of the squad and made their way up the path to check on the woman down. 

They were met at the door by a burly man well over 6 feet and smelling of beer and stale body odor. His stained white t-shirt rode up over his obese belly. He held a beer can in one hand and his other rested against the door jamb effectively blocking their entry and view of the room behind him. The yellow light shining out behind him highlighted his hairy arms and shoulders.

“Yeah, whaddya want?” He guzzled more beer from the can until it was empty then burped right into Johnny’s face.

“We’re paramedics. We are responding to a woman down call. Can we come in please to see the woman?” Johnny said while trying to hide his distaste at the foul breath aimed at him as the man spoke. 

“S’pose so seein’ that ya here. But there ain't no woman down as ya say. Shirl get your butt out here! These fine gentlemen wanna check ya out.” He yelled into the hallway behind him.

“What you on about now?” came from the hallway, a woman in her late forties followed the voice. Johnny and Roy were walking in the hallway as they saw the woman in question walk into the living room. The woman was settling into the couch and lit a Marlboro and inhaled deeply, exhaling the smoke through her nostrils. Johnny placed the biophone beside the couch and knelt down in front of the woman, her exhaled smoke went straight into his eyes making them sting and water. 

“Ah, ma’am, I’m John Gage and this here is my partner Roy De Soto and someone made a call for a woman down and requested help – medical help. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Heck no. I didn’t make no call and I’m not hurt anywhere. Hold on. AMY! AMY, git your butt out here now young lady.” The mother screamed out loudly, hurting Johnny’s ears.

A slovenly teenager with lank blonde hair sauntered into the room. She wore a defiant smirk on her face and stared brazenly at her mother. “What?”

“Did you call the emergency services Missy…? How many times ‘av I tol’ ya not to do that?” yelled the father when he saw his daughter sneer with defiance at the question. “I’m sorry guys. My daughter has a problem with making hoax calls. Now apologize to these men and consider yourself grounded for a month.” 

The daughter stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her, but not before bellowing out how unfair life was and that she had canceled the call knowing it would get her into trouble. 

“Well seeing that you’re all fine here we will see ourselves out. Have a good evening.” Roy said as they started making their way to the front door.

“Man, I wouldn’t want to be in her place right now.” Johnny said after replacing the mic announcing they were heading back to the station. “Did ya see the look the father gave her? I wouldn’t be surprised if we get called back out here for a woman down and it’s her after her fathers finished with her.”

“Let’s hope not. He was a big man and she was only a slip of a girl. I wonder what makes kids want to do hoax calls. She must have realized she’d get into trouble and canceled the call but all the same I still wonder if the kid is in need of help of some sort.” 

Johnny turned in his seat and looked at Roy and gave what his partner said some thought, “Ya know Roy, I've never thought about it before but I think ya right. Somehow I don't think the kid is gonna get any help from her parents.” He settled back and the rest of the drive was quiet apart from a yawn and a few seconds later a copycat yawn from Roy. 

When they got back to the barn the men were seated around the day room watching TV. Marco was making hot chocolate for everybody but Johnny who had a cup of hot milk. The hard fought fire had taken a lot of energy out of the guys and the atmosphere had a friendly quietness to it. Johnny went and phoned Susie to see how her bosses received the news and what if any plans had been made for when she’d take over the second clinic. It took a while for the phone to be answered and when it did Susie was breathless at the other end. Her voice sounded weak and not full of its usual vitality. 

“Are you OK, honey? You sound pretty sick.”

“I’ve been throwing up for the last few hours. Nellie organized a cream cake to celebrate my exam results and I think the cream may have been off. We all started feeling sick in the late afternoon. We decided we needed more bathrooms as one was not enough when all of us were clamoring to get inside to vomit. Ugh, I’ve gotta go. Love you.”

Johnny was left holding a dial tone up to his ear. Obviously Susie had to go to the bathroom again. He made a mental note to stop and get ginger ale on the way home in the morning. It always made him feel better when his stomach was playing up like that. He put the phone down and went back into the day room with his cup of coffee and settled onto the couch with Boot resting his head on Johnny’s lap. Johnny idly stroked Boot’s furry little body. A soft whine and a pink tongue licked Johnny’s hand before paws scrabbled at Johnny’s thighs and sensing no resistance Boot climbed up onto Johnny’s lap and once settled and comfortable closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Marco and Jay were still talking about old times and what had happened to Mitchell, Peterson, Horse and various other friends they knew until the voices faded away and Johnny’s eyes succumbed to the tiredness that was seeping into his body. Snores from the couch confirmed he was out for the count. Mike had already gone to bed. Hank wasn’t far off from doing the same but paperwork was keeping him away from his longed for slumber. Roy was talking to Joanne on the phone and then planned on getting some study in before calling it a night. 

New procedures and policies had been released for the paramedics and Johnny and Roy were to go in on their day off and go over them with Dr. Brackett. Johnny had read them and had a list of questions. Roy had been busy attending his son's PTA meetings as well as escorting him to his scouts club and hadn’t really had time to study them uninterrupted until now. He walked into the day room to ask Johnny some question about the revised administration of midazolam only to see Johnny fast asleep. He sat at the table and quietly started his study.

There were only two call outs for the squad through the night and none for the engine. The men welcomed the guys from C shift in the morning and made tracks to go home via Rampart to check on Chet. Johnny phoned home before leaving to check on Susie who still sounded terrible and had called in sick for work. He asked Marco to pass on his get well wishes to Chet who needed to have surgery for his meniscal tear in his knee and was looking at a month or more of rehab before coming back to work. He stopped at a 7-11 and got several bottles of ginger ale and saltines before heading home to tend to his sick wife.

Chapter 3

When Joanne and Roy heard about Susie passing her exams with honors they decided a celebratory dinner was called for. The foursome went to Le Palais D'Or and had a fantastic night. The food was superb and the wine suggestions by the sommelier had enhanced the flavors so well that they consumed more than enough between them. They danced to many a tune and switched partners as the fancy took them. 

It was four very drunk friends that climbed out of the taxi at the De Soto residence. Coffee was offered and turned down and the guest room was offered and accepted as no one was in a fit state to drive. Music was put on and the couples continued the festivities in the living room with dancing and laughter mingled with more wine and beer saw the party continue on till three in the morning. 

At nine the next morning as agreed by Mrs Hopkins, Chris's best friends mother, the De Soto children were dropped off home. A hung over and bleary eyed Joanne answered the door and let her two loud and rambunctious children in. Mrs Hopkins took one look at Jo and gave a small laugh as she sympathized with her friend over her current state and the noisy enthusiasm of her children. Not a winning combo at any time. Waving her goodbye, Jo quietly closed the front door and whispered that the children be quiet as their daddy was still asleep as was their Uncle Johnny and Aunt Susie. Hearing this, the children made a mad dash upstairs to see their favorite uncle only to have Roy stop them before they crashed through the door. 

“Didn't your mother tell you not to wake them up and to leave them alone. Now back down stairs and be quiet. Both your mother and I have a headache and I'm pretty sure your Uncle Johnny and Aunt Susie do too. Now scoot.“ Roy gave Chris a little pat on his behind and both children quietly went downstairs and sat down and turned the TV on to watch the morning cartoons.

Roy heard a soft moan emanate from the guest room and then the patter of rushing feet as a hasty trip was made across the hallway into the bathroom where the unmistakable noise of someone throwing up could be heard. A short while later a very green and haggard looking Susie emerged from the bathroom looking like death warmed up. Roy was leaning against the wall with a glass of water in his hand and two aspirin. Susie looked at the items and warily swallowed them hoping they wouldn't come back up to greet her in a few minutes. Right now she couldn't trust her stomach not to rebel.

Johnny staggered out and mumbled a good morning and made his way into the bathroom. While washing his hands and face he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. What he saw was not a good look. He was pale and had red rimmed and bloodshot eyes. The bags under them looked as if his eyes were going on holiday for several weeks. His whole face reflected how his body felt. Saggy and baggy.

***---***

Several weeks had gone by and Susie was now running the second clinic and had another vet working with her. Nellie had been seconded over to the new clinic to help with the office management. The business was slowly building up and more often than not the two vets were out doing stable calls and bringing the sick horses in for surgery while the vet nurses looked after the recuperating horses at the clinic. 

Nellie came in on Monday wearing a huge smile and a sparkling diamond ring on her engagement finger. Chet had finally decided to make an honest woman of her and asked her to marry him on Friday. He hadn’t got down on one knee as he was still undergoing rehab and found bending his knee painful. Squeals of delight and congratulations among the women at the clinic broke the sound barrier. Susie stopped abruptly during all the congratulations and realized that Nellie’s married name would be Kelly. Nellie Kelly. She burst out laughing and asked Nellie if she was going to take Chet’s last name. A blushing Nellie announced that they were going to hyphenate their names as she was not going through life as Nellie Kelly but Nellie Kenworth-Kelly sounded alright and Chet was fine with it too. 

It was into this conversation that Susie turned very pale and realized she was going to be sick. With her hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach she made a mad dash for the staff toilets. 

“I’ll go check on her.” Nellie told everyone and then went to see to her friend and hopefully matron of honor.

Susie was bent over the toilet bowl and wiping her mouth with some tissue as Nellie entered. 

“Are you alright, Susie? Can I do anything for you?” 

“I’m fine. I don’t know what came over me. It just came out of the blue. I woke up feeling slightly sick this morning but gave it no more thought.”

“Uh huh. Let me see if I’ve got this right. Nausea. Vomiting. Morning. Also known as morning sickness. Any chance you could be pregnant?”

“Don’t be silly. I’m on the pill. It must just have been something I ate.”

“If you say so.” Nellie leaned down and helped her friend up from the floor when she saw Susie make moves to stand up. “Either way, pregnant or not, would you do me the honor of being my Matron of Honor. We haven’t set a date yet but we have discussed some things and are asking our bridal party if they would be happy to stand with us on the day.”

“I’d be delighted and honored Nellie, and once again, I’m NOT pregnant!” Susie was now rinsing her mouth out with warm tap water. She still felt squeamish and was trying to calculate if she could be pregnant and if so when it could have happened. She had been feeling nauseous a lot lately and this wasn’t the first time she had been sick. 

A cold hard lump settled in her stomach. This wasn’t what she had planned. Sure, they both wanted children, just not yet. They were both still young and felt they wanted to settle into married life and get the clinic and stud farm established before they had children. She would keep it in the back of her mind and see if she had any other symptoms of pregnancy. Susie swallowed the little flares of doubt and uncertainty and looked at her friend and brought the subject of the upcoming nuptials back into conversation, officially ending any speculation about pregnancy.

The nausea stayed with Susie most of the day and several times she thought she was going to be sick again. She surreptitiously checked herself for any signs that she was carrying a baby. Her stomach was still flat. Her breasts weren’t any bigger and she hadn’t gained any weight. Feeling reassured she dispelled any thoughts of an unplanned pregnancy and got on with her days work. 

***---***

Uncle Dennis was tending to the horses when she got home and she invited him to stay for dinner. Johnny had phoned her just before she left work to tell her he was coming home early as he had sprained his ankle at work and was on sick leave for the week at least. He would be home soon. He also told her he had some news to share with her, although he felt she already knew what it would be about given that Nellie worked with her.

Susie and Dennis were sitting out on the porch enjoying a beer for him and a ginger ale for her when Johnny drove his Land Rover up close to the porch. He was fumbling around in the car as Susie walked up and opened the door while smiling at her husband.

“So how did this happen again?” she asked him, as she swung his duffle bag on her shoulder and collected his uniforms that he handed her. 

“It was all Chet’s fault.” Johnny leaned over and grabbed the crutches resting in the passenger seat. “I was sitting at the table in the kitchen when Chet hobbles in on his crutches and puts them beside his chair only for them to slide down unnoticed by anyone, well by me actually.” Johnny places the crutches outside and swings himself around in the seat and gingerly lowers his sprained right ankle to the ground next to his left foot. “Chet announced that he’s marrying Nellie. She accepted his proposal. Nellie Kelly! Can you believe that? What a hoot! Anyway, I go to congratulate him and get caught up in his crutches which are now under the legs of my chair and I twist my ankle as I fall over his crutches. He’s roaring with laughter while I’m lying on the floor in agony.”

Johnny slowly props himself up out of the Land Rover and places the crutches under his arms. Kissing Susie on the lips, he then makes his way expertly over to the deck where he greets Dennis and swiftly clambers up the steps and sits on the seat vacated by Susie only a few minutes ago. Susie is smiling behind Johnny’s back as he continues to rant about the carelessness of one Chester B. Kelly and his amazement that any sane woman would accept his proposal. 

Johnny pulled the spare seat over and propped his injured ankle on it. After a short while Susie returned, having taken his gear inside and retrieved a bottle of beer from the fridge for him. Seeing that he had appropriated the seats leaving only the swing seat free, Susie sat on his lap and picked up her soda and took a sip while Johnny told his audience that he was asked to be a groomsmen and he accepted. Chet’s brothers were going to be his best man and other groomsmen. 

Susie brought her two men up to speed about her role as matron of honor. Johnny was honored that he was asked to be a groomsman but given that Susie was in the bridal party that was probably why he was asked, Johnny thought.

After dinner, the men loaded the dishwasher while Susie made coffee. Dennis washed the few pots and pans that didn’t go in the washer and Johnny dried them. They then made their way into the family room and Dennis took up residence on the armchair while Johnny settled onto the couch and placed his wrapped ankle on a pillow propped on the footstool in front of him. He placed his crutches against the side of the couch and wiggled around till he felt more comfortable. The men’s conversation was interrupted when Susie returned bearing a tray with a coffee pot and cups. Having poured out three cups of coffee she settled in against Johnny while Dennis resumed the conversation where he left off. 

The evening breeze became cooler and as the encroaching night descended it wiped out the splashes of color sitting low in the sky of the fading sunset. Susie got up and drew the curtains against the invading night sky. The house was warm but it wouldn’t be long now when the fireplace would be used against the winter nights. Susie resettled on the couch with her legs curled up on the cushions and Johnny wrapped his arms around her. She was leaning into his chest and he had his head angled towards hers. His cheek was resting against her hair and Susie’s hand was lying on his thigh and she was unconsciously rubbing it back and forth in a slow and almost hypnotic way. 

It appeared to Dennis that she didn’t seem aware she was doing it. He looked at the picture the young couple presented and he couldn’t help but feel he had been cheated out of love in his life. No woman had ever made his heart swell. He had never found love and so had devoted himself to work and then to raising his niece. He was happy for her but it saddened him to see what he had missed all these years.

At 57, he was a confirmed bachelor and very set in his ways. He had carved out a niche for himself in this world and in people’s lives. He felt useful and loved but still a part of him was empty and he tried not to think about it too much as it tended to leave him feeling sad and lonely at times. Sensing that the two lovebirds could use the time alone he quickly drank his coffee and then went to make tracks home. He thanked Susie again for the invite for dinner and the lovely meal and arranged to come over tomorrow to help Johnny with the horses. 

As the front door was opened Sotkazi ran through and nudged up against Johnny’s leg meowing for attention and food before scampering off into the kitchen where he balefully meowed until he got what he wanted. With goodbyes said and promises to be back at the ranch at seven in the morning, Dennis headed home and Johnny went to see to Sotkazi while Susie put soft music on and dimmed the lights. 

Johnny was accosted by his wife as he entered the grand room and soon found himself laying on the couch and quickly divested of his clothes with Susie in a similar state straddling him and smiling down with a look of pure lust in her eyes. “Tonight Mr. Gage you are all mine.” Susie said while stroking his smooth chest. Johnny always found it best to agree to his wife’s wishes as it made for a happy life and who was he to disagree.

Six thirty A.M. came all too soon and the sound of the alarm going off woke them both from a very well earned sleep. Johnny’s ankle was throbbing but nothing that some Tylenol wouldn’t cure. Susie woke up feeling great and rolled over carefully inside Johnny’s caressing arms to welcome the new day in with a kiss and cuddle before getting up and ready for work. 

It was while she was in the shower that she was overcome with a wave of nausea and a weakness that made her feel lightheaded. She ended up sitting on the floor of the shower feeling like she was going to pass out and rested her head against the tiles and waited for the feeling to pass. It was into this scene that Johnny found Susie when he went to join her in the shower. 

“Hey, are you alright Honey? Talk to me! Tell me what’s going on?” Johnny’s concern was evident and Susie looked up at his brown eyes and found alarm and worry looking back at her. 

“I’m okay. I just came over feeling dizzy and sick. I think the heat of the shower didn’t help.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do I need to call your Dr?”

“I’ll be fine. Why don’t you help me up and scrub my back for me.”

As Johnny stepped into the shower and helped Susie up a wave of lightheadedness returned and Susie passed out in Johnny’s arms. He quickly scooped her up and placed her on the bed with her legs resting on several pillows. He quickly dried her with the bed linen and then took her pulse and respirations. They were strong and steady. Her skin was warm but not hot to the touch. He placed the bedding over her and called her name. She stirred lightly and then slowly opened her eyes. Initial confusion then recognition of her surroundings and what must have happened hit her and she looked at Johnny to see he was cradling her hand and kneeling by the bedside with a look of love and concern on his face.

“It’s OK. I’m alright.” Before Johnny could say anything, Susie put her finger to his lips and hushed him. “I think I might be pregnant.”

“But how?… when?… I thought we agreed. Are you sure? How… We’ve been careful. You’re on the pill.” Johnny was tripping over his words and his thoughts were just as chaotic. Seeing the look on Susie’s face he quickly changed tack. “If you are then that’s alright too, you know. I was just shocked but it will be kinda nice to have a little Gage running around.”

Susie stroked Johnny’s face and then sliding her hand around to the back of his neck she pulled him in for a kiss before letting him go. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know if I am. I’ve just been feeling sick in the mornings, well most of the day for the last week or so and vomiting and lightheadedness, and as of today fainting. The pill isn’t fool proof and I suppose given how new it is maybe they are still learning about it. I’ll make an appointment to see Dr. Fairweather this week.”

“Can I come too? I’m off this week and well, I’d like to be there when you get the news.”

“I won’t find out straight away. It will take a couple of days. Anyway it might only be stomach flu. Like I had six weeks ago when Nellie got that cake…. Oh no. Remember what we did at the stream the night before when we celebrated my passing the exam. It all fits in if it’s that and I am.“

“Let’s wait and see what the Dr says okay? Do you want me to make the appointment for you seeing that you’ll be out most of the day?”

“No. It’s best if I do it as I can consult my work planner and schedule it in between surgeries and the clinic. This is NOT what I had planned for us.” Hot tears started to illuminate her violet eyes and Johnny’s heart broke to see the woman he loved in such distress. 

“Don’t cry sweetheart. I’m not angry at you or at us. It takes two to make a baby. If you are pregnant then we will talk about it then. In the meantime we can think about what it means to us if you are, and take it from there. If you aren’t well then we don’t have anything to worry about as long as the tests come back that you are okay and it’s only a virus or something.” Johnny leaned down and kissed his wife gently on the lips and again on the tip of her nose and then her forehead. 

“You really did strike it lucky the day you met me and I allowed you to date me.” Susie said smiling at her friend, lover and husband.

“Oh I think you got that the wrong way round.” Johnny said as he smiled at his friend, lover and wife. “Do you feel better now? Do you need to phone in sick for work?”

“What’s the time?” Glancing at the alarm clock and seeing 7:10 in bright green bars, Susie pushed Johnny out of the way while exclaiming about being late to Collingham’s stud farm to tend to a sick mare. “I’m fine, and if I forgo my shower and eat something on the way to the farm I might just make it on time. I will phone you later. You have a good day and rest that leg.” 

In all honesty Susie was still feeling nauseated and lightheaded but she had a full day’s work ahead of her and plenty to think about. Privately she wouldn’t mind if she was pregnant. She wanted a large family. Okay not the 10 kids she thought of when she was all alone with just her Uncle Dennis but at least four would be good. Mind you if this was morning sickness then she wasn’t impressed and could quite happily drop that number to one. Johnny didn’t seem too perturbed either once he got over the shock she thought. What would it mean about their plans? Would it scupper them or just impede them for a bit or maybe it wouldn’t really affect anything at all. Maybe now was a good time to have a baby. Her thoughts kept her occupied until she realised she was pulling up outside Ken Collingham’s house and he was walking out to greet her.

Johnny was just as occupied. He made his way downstairs after having his shower and getting dressed and there was Uncle Dennis returning from the stables. He called out and Dennis came over and the two men sat at the kitchen bar having coffee and eating hot buttered toast with various spreads as the fancy took them. Johnny said nothing of the possible new development in the Gage household. 

He and Dennis talked about the plans for the community center that was going up about five miles from them. It would be great for the kids out this way and the elderly. There was a lot of talk about classes being held for all age groups and volunteers were wanted to help run classes. Johnny had been considering doing first aid classes but his schedule made it hard to commit as he never had the same days off. 

Dennis was considering teaching self-defence. He had a black belt in Judo too but hadn’t done any competitions in a long time but he still went to judo classes to keep it fresh. 

After Dennis left Johnny pondered over the possible baby. He liked the sound of being called Daddy and of a little Gage running around but he knew he couldn’t be selfish. The child rearing fell to the mother and Susie had worked so hard to get to where she was today and was it fair for him to make her sacrifice her life and plans to raise a baby. He was being selfish and he knew it but he wanted the baby and he was hoping that Susie was pregnant. Now that it looked like a reality it made all their plans about putting off having children moot. There were options available to them if she was pregnant but he didn’t want to go there. It went against his moral code and with Susie being catholic; well he didn’t think she would condone it either. Funny it was one thing he didn’t know about his wife. She probably didn’t know what his view on abortion was either. They would need to talk.

It was a long day and Susie phoned at 2 pm to see how he was doing and to let him know that she would be home late as Dr. Fairweather was running a late surgery and could fit her in at 5.30 pm. She wouldn’t be home till after 6.30. Johnny told her he would have dinner ready for her and that he loved her.

It wasn’t until 3 days later that the test results were in and Susie was sitting on Johnny’s side of the bed with the phone cradled up against her ear while her other hand rested against her stomach. Dr. Fairweather had just confirmed her suspicions. Susie was pregnant. Johnny and Susie had talked about this and had reached a decision. She spoke to the Dr. a bit more and scheduled a follow up appointment. 

Susie made her way into the back of the closet and found what she was looking for, then went downstairs and located Johnny. He was fixing potholes in the driveway and pulling out the odd weed that had the audacity to grow where they weren’t wanted. His crutches long abandoned at the start of the driveway and the bandage on his foot wasn’t just black but unraveling where the threads had got caught on the stones.

Seeing his wife walking to him, he wiped his dirt encrusted brow and leaning against the shovel called out as she drew near, “I think we should get the driveway tar sealed. What do you think?”

“I think we need to talk.” Susie held out her hand and took Johnny’s calloused hand in hers and led them to the swing seat on the porch.

Once they were seated she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small pair of white baby booties. “I’m pregnant. That was Dr. Fairweather on the phone. I schedu…”

Susie was stopped in mid sentence as Johnny’s mouth met hers. When he released her, complete joy was dancing in his chocolate brown eyes and his lopsided grin was splitting his face in half. “Mummy and Daddy. I love the sound of that. We’re gonna be parents. You don’t know how happy this makes me. I wanted you to be pregnant that day you told me. Now we get to share our love with a child in the making.” Johnny rested his hand against Susie’s tummy and gave out a contented heart filled sigh as he realized his son or daughter was just below his hand. He lowered his head and kissed Susie‘s belly whispering, “Hello junior.”

They decided to keep the news quiet until Susie was through her first trimester. Even Roy and Uncle Dennis weren’t going to be let in on the secret.

Chapter 4 

With a whistle preceding him, a happy and energetic Johnny came into the station to start his forty eight hour shift. With his uniforms slung over one shoulder and his duffle bag on his other arm Johnny greeted the finishing shift before making his way into the locker room. Roy was tying his shoe laces up as his partner walked in with a smile splitting his face into two. 

“Good morning Pally.”

“Hi ya Johnny. You look extremely happy with yourself. Had a good couple of days off, I take it.”

Johnny just nodded his head and giving the locker room a quick look around to make sure they were currently alone whispered to his partner that he would tell him all about it later.

“Roll call in 2, guys,” Marco said as he poked his head into the locker room.

With roll call over and designated chores done the guys were sitting down having a cup of coffee and sharing in friendly banter when the tones went off calling the squad out to a woman down.

The call out took them to a woman in her early fifties lying beside her car outside a gym. She was holding her right knee and complaining of pain in her left foot. She was busy telling Johnny what had happened and he was doing his best to follow her disjointed ramblings, meanwhile Roy was trying to obtain her vital signs. The woman was looking at him with impatience as she was busy flapping her arms around as she was telling her story. It turned out she had hurt her left foot at the start of her gym session and then having limped throughout her upper body workout with her trainer she was making her way to her car to get her foot seen to by a doctor,. Only trouble was that when she pivoted on her right leg to get into her low slung car her right knee dislocated landing her gracelessly on the concrete floor of the parking lot. 

“You know this just isn't my day,” the hapless woman said as she was loaded into the ambulance on a gurney with Johnny getting in beside her. 

Johnny smiled down at her and had to agree. “Well you know what they say....going to the gym can kill ya.” Before long the ambulance was reversing into the patient unloading bay at Rampart.

“Room 1 guys.” Dixie said as the gurney carrying the woman came down the hallway.

Johnny handed over to Dr Brackett and having been released from the patients care made his way to the nurses station where Dixie was overseeing the general chaos of the Emergency Department with her usual unflappable flair and style. 

“Well, how goes everything Johnny. You're looking pleased with yourself. What are you up to?”

“Aww, now Dix. If I tell ya, I'll have to kill ya. But just between you and I....” with that Johnny leaned in close to Dixie and whispered into her ear, “watch this space.” With that he kissed her cheek and stood back upright with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I don't believe it. Susie's pregnant isn't she? You're gonna be a Dad! That's why you are so... so buoyant.”

The look of shock that replaced Johnny's previous mischievous smirk was instantaneous. “How'd did you.... what did I...Oh my god, Dixie! You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Susie's just passed her first trimester so we are only telling people from today and I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Roy knows yet.”

“What don't I know yet?” Roy said behind Johnny's back as he placed the HT on Dixie's desk.

Dixie, seeing the look of pure panic on Johnny's face decided to save her best friend and made a quick excuse about thinking of having a girls day out with Joanne and Susie.  
A look of relief flooded Johnny's face and Dixie had to laugh to herself at how Johnny's face gave everything away. No wonder he always lost at poker. “I think we need to be moving on. I've got lunch to prepare and I still need to get the groceries for supper tonight.” Johnny was moving away from the desk and Roy waved a farewell to Dixie before he turned and followed his partner out.

Roy was in the squad looking at his partner. He could read him like a book. “So, are ya gonna tell me the truth about what I don't know yet?” 

Johnny just looked at Roy with his mouth open. “What...er ...um, well its like this. Susie and I went to an architect and we've started the plans for our horse surgery and clinic.”

“That's earlier than you planned isn't it?”

“Yeah, but we decided to go ahead with it as things change. We think all up it may take a year before its all done. Built that is; if all goes to plan with no hiccups. It's quite exciting Roy.”

“Good for you, Junior.”

“Ah, there's something else, Roy. You're gonna be an uncle. Susie's pregnant. We decided to wait until the first trimester was through before we told anyone. You're the first to know, Pally., apart from Dixie who guessed it just now.”

“Congratulations Junior! So Junior's gonna have a junior all of his own! Hate to tell ya this pal, but Joanne sussed it out a few weeks back at Jenny's birthday party.”  
At Johnny's shocked look, Roy went on to explain, “Susie declined any alcohol and stayed with soda all day long. She also has the 'look' according to Joanne. I don't know what that is either Junior so don't ask.”

“I don't believe it.” Johnny said as he looked at his partner.

Roy hit Johnny on the shoulder in a brotherly supportive way. A broad smile broke out on Johnny's face. He urged Roy to start the squad as he had shopping to do and then news to break to his colleagues back at the station. 

Back slaps and congratulations resounded around the kitchen table as Johnny relayed the news of impending fatherhood. 

“Welcome to the club, Johnny,” Cap said into the general noise of celebratory congratulations, “there's no finer day than the day you hold your child in your arms for the very first time. It gets you right here every time.” Cap tapped his chest over his heart and gave a wistful smile as he remembered back to the day that he had done just that.

"Yeah, and here." Chet tapped his back pocket where he kept his wallet."How ya gonna cope Scrooge McGage?" Chet the made a hasty retreat before Johnny threw the dishcloth at him.

Later that evening saw Johnny and Roy updating the logbook with half eaten meatloaf sandwiches sitting on their plates as they sorted through their various calls that afternoon. They had one call after another and Marco had volunteered to cook supper. If they waited for Gage they would have starved.

“What came after the boy with the broken arm?” Johnny said around a mouthful of half eaten sandwich.

Roy was sorting out the remaining call out sheets. He had five bits of paper spread out in front of him. “Wasn't it the elderly lady that collapsed at the mall? No wait .. I think it was the woman with her hand caught in the waste disposal, yeah.. that's right … then it was the collapse and er...” Roy went quiet as he moved the papers around. 

“Yeah, you're right then there was the MVA and the woman in labor and lastly the asthma attack.” Johnny leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach. “Ugh, I don't think cold meatloaf sandwiches agrees with my stomach.” As Johnny was pushing the plate away a loud burp erupted from his lips but it didn't seem to lessen the discomfort he still felt.  
“Sorry about that Roy. I wasn't expecting that.”

“Marco was a bit heavy with the garlic.” Roy said as he waved his hand in front of his face trying to disperse the heavily scented air.

No sooner were the words out of Roy's mouth when Johnny hastily scrambled out of his chair and with his hand over his mouth ran towards the latrine. Roy got up to follow his partner and see to how he was doing. He could hear the retching from the apparatus bay. Cap poked his head out of his office and seeing Roy following his whirlwind of a partner reminded Roy to let him know how Johnny was and if he needed to get a replacement.

“Will do, Cap.” 

By the time he got there Johnny was still kneeling on the floor with his head bowed over the bowl. Chet was standing outside the cubicle keeping an eye on his pigeon. He visibly relaxed when he saw Roy come into the room. Chet moved back to allow Roy access next to his partner.

“I'm fine now. It just didn't agree with me that's all. Ya can quit ya worryin'; and no, I don't need to go home; and no, you don't need to nor will you take my vital signs. I just over ate on an empty stomach. Now can you give me some room so that I can get up.” 

Chet had gone back to trimming his mustache, his pigeon was okay and the phantom was back in business to work another day.

Chapter 5

Dixie saw her favorite paramedic walking down the corridor of the emergency department. Johnny saw her and made his way over where he poured them both a cup of coffee. 

“So how’s everything going in the Gage household?” Dixie inquired.

No sooner than having replied that everything was fine, a wave of nausea sweep over him as he replaced his mug on the counter. Dixie noticed his sudden pallor and small beads of sweat on his brow and upper lip. “Are you okay Johnny? You’ve gone very pale all of a sudden.” She raised her hand up to her friend’s brow and felt the clammy skin against her palm before Johnny moved backwards and taking a deep breath reassured her he was fine. Dixie wasn’t convinced. Johnny’s voice was weak and strained to say the least and the way he put his coffee down with a moue of distress fleeting across his face made her think something was up. 

“I'm good, just a fleeting wave of nausea that's all. This coffee is over brewed and tastes like the bottom of a garbage bin is all.”

“Now how would you know about what a bottom of a garbage bin tastes like, Johnny?” Dixie asked while giving her coffee a cautious sniff and deciding to not risk it.

“Well, I don't but if I did I'm sure it would taste like that.”

Roy came out of treatment room 1 having just handed over his patient to Dr Early and made a beeline straight over to the nurses station and thinking he would get one back on his partner took the coffee cup Johnny was nursing and drank it straight down before a violent involuntary shudder overtook his body. “That stuff is a bio hazard. And why are you looking at me like that for? I just saved you from a fate worse than death.” Roy put the mug back on the bench and eyed the coffeepot and pondered making a fresh pot when the HT in Johnny's hand went off asking if they were available.

A quiet Johnny sat back in the seat watching as the squad weaved its way around cars that failed to yield as they rushed to a cardiac arrest call. It always amazed him how drivers could be so oblivious to lights and sirens riding right up their bumpers. 

Later that day, it was a quiet Roy and Johnny that pulled into the station. The victim was dead before they got to him. All their valiant efforts made no difference and it was Johnny that stood supporting the new widow as she cried hot bitter tears into his shirt. The paramedic badge stitched onto his sleeve proved useless and it was the man inside the uniform that was needed now. He gave comfort to the woman as best as he could until a neighbor came over and replaced him. 

Both paramedics couldn't help but compare themselves to the victim. The dead man was about their age and had lived his life with a known heart condition that sat as a ticking time bomb in his chest. Today the bomb detonated and there was nothing anyone could do. It was while Johnny was consoling the wife, that a small blonde girl came running into the room dragging her blankie behind her asking why Daddy was sleeping on the floor. Roy grabbed the little girl before she got to her father and hugged her while getting up and taking her over to the window seat. It was into this tableau that the neighbor came in and went over to the weeping woman and took over Johnny place. 

Both paramedics slowly got out of the squad and made their way into the kitchen. Roy picked up the coffee pot and waved it in Johnny's direction. A silent nod greeted his inquiry and after giving Johnny his cup, both men left the kitchen and made their way out the back door. Roy went and sat down at the wooden table at the back of the lot and Johnny awkwardly climbed the hose tower, holding his coffee in one hand. Both men were connected by their shared sorrow of the young man's passing but separated by their processing of emotions. While one internalized it all the other would externalize it with ranting and raving until he had done the topic to death. It suddenly occurred to Roy that Johnny hadn't ranted at the senselessness of it all. 

He looked up at the hose tower and saw his partners' silhouette against the blinding sun. He watched his partner for a while, noticing how he sat like a statue. Heaving out a sigh, Roy put his cup down and slowly started to climb the ladder taking him up to be with his partner. Why he couldn't have a partner that preferred to keep his feet on the ground Roy didn't know. “You doing OK?” Roy said as he nudged his friends shoulder.

“Ya know Roy, life is so fragile and the job we do could mean it's our time at any given moment. How do you do it Roy? How do you get up and leave your family and head out for 24 or 48 hours like this stretch, with no guarantee that you will see your family again? I … I don't know if I'm that strong or willing to risk it Roy, not with the baby due in just under six months. I don't know if I can do this job and put Susie into that woman's position one day.”

“Sure, our jobs put us into more precarious situations more often than not. But not only are we trained to handle these situations but we have some added bonuses like our protective gear and more importantly our fellow firefighters backing us up when we need them. We aren't alone in this job, Johnny. It's knowing that skilled and dedicated men support me,” Roy nudged Johnny's arm to stress the point, “that reassures not only me but Joanne every time I leave for work. Have you ever asked Susie how she feels about you going off to work? She's a smart and strong woman Johnny. I'm sure if you did you'd be surprised at what she says.”

“Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her about it but if she has any doubt at all then I can't guarantee you that I'll stay in the program Roy. Heck, I might even leave firefightin' completely.”

Roy sat there stunned at the bombshell Johnny had just dropped on him. He had faced the same dilemma himself when Joanne had told him she was pregnant with their first child. The decision, Roy realized, had to be made by Johnny and he would stand by whatever it was. His heart felt frozen and he could feel little fingers of fear encircling his heart. He prayed his friend stayed in the service and beside him in the squad. 

“What will you do if you left? ” 

“Concentrate on the stud farm and be a... a... stay at home dad while Susie builds up her client base and we get the clinic built and functioning. I haven't thought it all out yet but it's not like we have to work given the Patterson money we got.”

Roy could see the logic in it. He was also in the position to quit but the only thing was he didn't know what else he wanted to do. Being a paramedic was all he wanted to do. What a day this was turning into Roy thought. Both paramedics sat side by side atop the hose tower with their legs hanging over the edge contemplating their future. 

“Hey, Cap wants to go over some warehouse schematics. So git ya butts down here pronto.” Chet yelled to his workmates before turning back into the station.

“Glad you could join us, gentlemen. Now given the surge of arson attacks in our area over the last two years, HQ has developed some new approaches to help keep you safe. It would seem that our arsonist is getting bolder and more arrogant with his displays of depravity. As you may know 99's linesman Carl Hendricks sustained second degree burns over 50 percent of his body and I'm pleased to say that he's making a remarkable recovery and sends out his thanks to all the support shown to him and his family.”

“Ah, Cap. Is it true that they think the firebug is a fireman?” Marco asked.

“I know that's what the papers are saying but the fire department and in particular the arson investigators have no evidence to either confirm or deny that. Whoever it is he or she is very good at covering their tracks. One day we can only hope that they trip up and get caught sooner rather than later. It goes without saying that you need to remain vigilant at all times. Often the arsonist is in the crowd watching their handiwork so if you notice a familiar face at different fire scenes then the expectation is that you let your Captain know. Is that understood by everybody?”

A chorus of yes's made it to Cap's ears and he then got back to the new regulations regarding warehouse fires.

As the talk went on Johnny noticed his stomach was feeling unsettled and he couldn't find a position to help lessen his discomfiture. As his nausea grew so did the fear that he was going to throw up. 

“Gage, will you sit still. Any more squeaks from your chair and you will be wearing it. I cant concentrate on what Cap is saying.” Chet whispered into Johnny's ear. 

“Oh shut up Chet and go play on the freeway!”

“Oh great comeback, Gage. I'm really hurt... NOT!”

“Excuse me Chet, John. Since your conversation seems so darn more important than mine maybe you'd like to share it with your fellow workmates.” Cap used his towering height and most authoritative voice to show his displeasure at his two squabbling men. 

“Ah, no Cap. Sorry, Cap. It won't happen again Cap.” Chet replied squirming further down in his chair.

“Good, see that it doesn't.” Cap then looked at Johnny and saw the paleness of his skin and was that a green tinge on his face. He leaned closer to get a better look when Johnny bolted from his chair just about knocking Cap backwards in his mad rush to get to the bathroom. 

“Roy, go check on that partner of yours. He was looking decidedly green before he left. Oh, and Roy, let me know if I need to get a replacement for him, will ya?'

“Yes sir.” Roy then went to find his partner. This was becoming a regular occurrence with Johnny lately Roy thought as he entered the latrine to the sound of Johnny vomiting into the bowl. 

Chapter 6

“I don't know why you insisted I come here.” one pouting Johnny was saying for the umpteenth time to a beleaguered Roy.

“Because a nauseated and vomiting partner that just about passed out when he stood up does not make for a safe partner that can cover my back in a fire or rescue. Now quit ya bellyaching and just do this to keep both me and the Cap happy, OK?”

“Yeah, sure. But I'm tellin' ya, ya wasting your time. There's nothing wrong with me.”

Roy just gave his partner a withering look and returned to looking at the road. They were approaching the turnoff to Rampart and hopefully Johnny would get sorted and one way or the other his ranting partner will settle down and life will find its happy medium again. Roy's thoughts went to their earlier conversation and he was left feeling guilty for how he was treating his best friend and partner when his time working with him might be coming to an end. A few minutes later two subdued men walked into Rampart. 

“Room 4 fellers, Dr Brackett will be in to see you soon Johnny.” Dixie said as she accompanied them into the room. “Hop up onto the table Johnny and I'll just get your vial signs. Do you think you can pee into a cup for me?”

“For you Dix, anything.”

“Oh, you are such a sweet talker. Does your wife know that you are an outrageous flirt?”

“Now, Dixie, my flirting days are over seeing as I'm a happily married man. I'm just one of your more obliging types of guy.” Johnny put his splayed hand up to his chest to reinforce his statement. 

It was into this room with Dixie laughing and Roy looking up to the ceiling that Kelly Brackett walked into the room. “Hi Johnny, Roy. I hear you've been sick a few times Johnny. Wanna tell me what's been going on?” Dr. Brackett asked as he noted the paleness of Johnny's face just like Cap had before.

“Aw, Doc, SOME people," He said looking directly at Roy, "are just making a mountain out of a molehill. Really there's nothing wrong. I feel fine. Honest.” Again Johnny's hand was spread out against his chest. It didn't fool anyone in the room. 

“OK, so tell me about this molehill then. What's been happening and for how long?”

Johnny related about his bouts of nausea and vomiting with abdominal bloating and indigestion but no diarrhea or fever. He went on to mention his increased appetite and minor weight gain. His aversion to some foods and smells in particular his love/hate of coffee and the several episodes of lightheadedness both at work and at home. Brackett listened intently asking questions along the way and started to formulate a few possibilities. 

“OK, I want bloods taken and a urinalysis too. Do a blood sugar on him too Dix. Oh, by the way would you say you've been more moody or sensitive as in more emotional than normal lately?” Dr. Brackett asked a pensive Gage. 

“No more so than usual, I don't think. Wouldn't you agree Roy?”

“Well, now that you mention it, Doc. I'd say he has been a little more sensitive to things but not without cause. So it's hard to say. He's always pretty emotional.” 

“Gees, thanks pal. Next time I need a resounding reference, I'll know who to come to.”

“You're welcome, Junior, anytime.” Roy said with a certain lightness in his voice to show he was only joking.

The quietness in treatment room 4 was broken by the ticking of the clock and the occasional sigh from Johnny on the table and the scrape of the chair on the lino when Roy moved to keep his muscles from going stiff. After waiting for what felt like an eternity, Dr. Brackett walked in holding Johnny's chart and blood results. “Well, Johnny your vital signs and most of your bloods are all normal. On the whole I'd say that you were a picture of health. However, one of the tests I ran was on certain hormone levels. These have come back elevated. Given your symptoms and what I know to be going on in your life and with the results I have, I would say that, Johnny, you are experiencing Couvade Syndrome.”

The name meant nothing to either paramedic and their blank faces reflected that. Dr. Brackett knew what the next question would be.

“What's that and is there a cure? Is it bad? Can I still work with it? Will it get worse? What...”

“Whoa Johnny. One thing at a time. Firstly Couvade syndrome is when a healthy man or husband, develops signs and symptoms of pregnancy when their partner is pregnant. Its also known as sympathetic pregnancy and its not that uncommon. It's prevalent in the first and third trimester or in some cases all throughout the pregnancy. Given the length of time you have been having morning sickness and cravings with weight gain I'd say you are experiencing most of the symptoms for this stage of your wife pregnancy. As time goes by you may develop lower back pain, toothache, sleeping disturbances, increased urination, achy joints and fatigue even sore breasts. We'll keep an eye on it. As for working it shouldn't be a problem. I can give you some anti - nausea tablets to take but they may make you feel sleepy so take with caution if working or driving. In fact I recommend that you take them only at home on your days off.”

“I don't believe this. I really DON'T believe this. You've gotta be kiddin' me Doc. Isn't there another test you can do? Maybe you missed something. Maybe the hormone test got mixed up with a pregnant woman's. Honestly Doc, this is unbelievable. Counade syndrome, who would believe that?”

“It's CouVade syndrome Johnny," Dr. Brackett said with emphasis on the V, "and its a real syndrome and it's temporary. Once the baby is delivered all the symptoms go away. It's really quite fascinating and I've only ever diagnosed it a few times before so it will be interesting from a medical perspective to monitor it in you over the next five months or so.”

“Great, just great. I'm a medical freak. C'mon Roy. We had better get back to the barn. Somehow I don't feel relieved at all.” Johnny stomped out of the room leaving a perplexed partner behind and a surprised Doctor.

“Ah, see you around Doc and um ... thanks. I better catch up to my pregna.. um pseudopreg... um my um partner.” Roy ran out of the room just in time to see Johnny turning the corner towards the exit doors. 

“Can you believe it Roy? I mean, really, who in their right mind would choose to be sympathetically pregnant? I'm not a nutcase Roy and yet Doc's tryin' to tell me I have this.... this arrgh.. I don't know what I have. It's a bit of a shock. Oh My God! Don't and I mean it, DON'T you dare tell the guys at the station!! I'll talk to Cap but its not up for general conversation. I don't know if I believe it yet and it's not something you hear every day. Why me? Hey, Roy, did you ever get this Couvade syndrome when Joanne was pregnant?”

“Not that I can remember. I did gain weight but that could be because I ate with Jo when her cravings took her at all times of the day and night. Heehee, I think that's where our midnight snacking ritual came from. It's not that bad Johnny. Who knows you might even be eligible for maternity and paternity leave.” Roy started laughing then while Johnny looked at him with his mouth hanging open.

“See! This is WHY I don't want the guys to know. I'll be the laughing stock at the station and the biggest topic of conversation on the fireman's gossip vine. If I hear one word from anyone I will know that it's come from you, my best friend and partner!! I will not be pleased either. I'm not kidding here Roy. Promise me that you won't tell anyone.”

“OK Junior. I promise. I suppose if it was me in your place I wouldn't want anyone to know either. I swear to you here and now that I won't tell anyone.” 

“And no more jokes about it. I'm not in the mood for hearing smart ass jokes about it either.”

“That would be the moodiness associated with pregnancy talking I take it. Yeah, I think Brackett diagnosed you good.” Roy said in a jokey way.

“That's it! You couldn't keep your promise for one minute let alone one second. That's the kind of thing I was talking about. I'm not going to wear it do you hear me Roy. If you can't be respectful of my wishes then I'm outta here. I don't need this shit! Especially from a so called friend.”

“I'm sorry Johnny. I won't do it again.” Roy said sincerely and quietly to his angry and hurt partner. 

Johnny sat staring out the side window. Arms tightly crossed against his chest. Jaw clenched until his teeth ached and his muscles flexing in his cheeks. He was wired too tight and felt he was sitting on his very last nerve. He needed to calm down before talking to Cap. Then he needed to speak to Susie about his job, her thoughts of his job now that they were going to be parents and about this stupid syndrome that would make him the laughing stock amongst his colleagues. He had a lot of thinking to do and Roy wasn't helping.  
He couldn't wait until this shift ended tomorrow. He looked at his watch. It was only 4.20 pm. He had another fifteen hours to go. A loud sigh left his lips and he rested his head against the glass of the window. Letting its coolness soak into his forehead. It felt nice and safe. Johnny closed his eyes and tried to let his body slowly unwind to the hum of the engine and the sound of the wheels on the asphalt. All things being familiar and nonthreatening; all in their own way reassuring him when he felt slightly lost and alone.

Chapter 7

“Cap, can I talk to you privately please?”

“Sure John, come on in.”

Johnny closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair opposite his boss.

“Ah, Cap. I don't know how to say this so please just bear with me, OK. Dr Brackett, um, well he diagnosed... you see there's this condition, no not a condition, a syndrome, yeah, a syndrome called Couvade and you see it goes like this...”

The door to Hanks office stayed closed for some time. Chet was trying to eavesdrop but Mike caught him a few times and threatened bodily injury if he caught him at it again. Chet slinked away from the door telling Mike he had no sense of fun or adventure. Mike climbed into the cab of his beloved Big Red and just sat there musing on whatever came into his mind all the while watching out for Chet and his big ears.

Roy was saying nothing about Johnny's trip and possible illness to any of the guys. Mike figured that Johnny had received some mighty bad news given Roy's taciturnity and Johnny's beeline straight for Hank's office. 

The tones went off, calling the engine to a dumpster fire. Hank's door opened and Mike saw a pale looking Johnny getting to his feet and follow his Captain out of the office. He heard Hank say to Johnny that they would pick up from where they left off upon his return. Mike started the engine and when all the men were aboard he slowly pulled out of the station with the lights and sirens going. The adrenaline already surging through his veins as he weaved through the streets of Carson.

Johnny went in to the kitchen to pour himself a coffee when he felt a lapping wave of nausea rolling through his stomach. He quickly replaced the pot and opted for a glass of milk instead. He sniffed the milk and was pleased that there was no answering wave of nausea to greet him. He noticed that Roy wasn't in the kitchen or adjoining day room. He was tempted to make him a coffee but realized he was still angry at his partner, so taking his glass of milk he sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. Kids programs were on every channel. He left the TV on while he went back to the kitchen and started prepping the veges for dinner that night. It was Chet's turn to cook and no doubt they would be having Irish stew. He started peeling the potatoes. Carrots were next on his agenda.

The rest of the shift turned out to be a quiet one for everybody. The squad only got two call outs and the engine accompanied them on their last run for an MVA involving injuries. It wasn't a major accident. It involved two cars and a dented bumper and an angry driver in one car and a drunk driver in another. After giving each driver a physical assessment, to all intent and purposes the worst injury was going to be the hang over of the drunk driver the following day.

Hank and Johnny finished off their conversation and Johnny came out looking more at peace with himself and relaxed. No announcement was made by him to anyone about his health so Mike figured it possibly wasn't life threatening. What he couldn't understand though was Johnny not talking to Roy. Roy though was talking to Johnny or rather trying to but quickly gave up from what Mike could see. All was not well in the paramedic camp. 

In the morning the sound of Johnny vomiting could be heard by one man that was awake in the dorm. Chet slept on as did Mike and Marco. Cap restlessly turned in his cot, mumbled into his pillow and slept on. The tones hadn't yet gone off. Roy got out of bed and made his way into the latrine. He helped his friend and colleague with bringing him wet tissues and a glass of water. Johnny wiped his face and rinsed his mouth out before flushing the tissues and remainder of the water away. 

“I hate this. For an imaginary pregnancy this so called syndrome's got a real punch to it. God, how do women cope with this and all the other stuff happening to their bodies?”

“It's a real syndrome Johnny and you need to realize that. It doesn't make you less of a man or whatever it is that has you so warped about it right now that you can't see straight.” Roy said.

“I don't need you to tell me what I should or shouldn't be feeling right now. I think you had your chance to talk to me as a friend yesterday and you blew it. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go to the bathroom.” Johnny closed the cubicle door and waited for the footsteps to fade before relieving himself. He wanted to get home to talk to Susie. Their phone call last night had been cut short by the call out to the MVA. 

His Land Rover bumped its way along their shingle driveway and he pulled up in a cloud of dust. He couldn't wait for the day when they would get their driveway tar sealed. It would all be part of the appearance for their clinic and stud farm. But Susie was right it would be better to do it at the end of the building process in case the machinery ripped up or damaged the nice new driveway. 

Susie was out on the porch waiting for her husband to get home. She had a rare morning free and her first client wasn't for another four hours. Johnny scooped her up in his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss, reluctant for it to end. He really wanted to take her to bed and have his wicked way with her but instead he had a lot of things that needed to be discussed and he knew Susie would help him to sort out what he was feeling and what if anything he should do. 

So he lead her to the swing seat on the porch and sat her on his lap and started to tell her about Dr Bracketts' diagnosis. To his amazement Susie didn't laugh at him instead she said studies in the animal kingdom showed that some male mammals exhibited the same syndrome and that some studies even went on to say that it helped in the bonding of the male parent to its offspring. She soothed his tormented ego and helped him to see it wasn't that unheard of. Roy, she reckoned had probably had Couvade Syndrome too but put it down to excess eating. A lot of men had some symptoms of it to a lesser or greater degree. 

“You know this only makes me love you more. The fact that you are so empathetic that you too are going through some of what I'm going through shows me how much you love me and our child. Now do you think you can have the labor pains for me so that I don't get to experience them. Better still how about you give birth and I'll stand by the bed and hold your hand.”

“If I could I would in a heartbeat, my chotkwa hantasacotsi.”

“Now that we got that sorted out how about we go upstairs and show each other just how much we love one another.” 

“If it's one thing I know. Its never to argue with a pregnant woman. Especially a beautiful and clever pregnant woman who loves me heart and soul forever and always.”

“Forever and always and then some.”

***---***

“Out with it” Susie said after she had sensed Johnny cogitating on something. His normal post coital doze didn't happen. They had had a strenuous and energetic session of lovemaking and even she was close to dozing off but she sensed her lover was brooding on more than just his male pregnancy syndrome diagnosis.

“What?”

“Johnny, I know something is on your mind, so spill it before I have to tickle it out of you.”

Johnny didn't want to ask about his wife's view on his career choice, not after he had just brought her to climax twice. He thought her judgment could be colored by her roused up passion and he wanted her level headed dispassionate opinion. He should have addressed this before they fell into bed.

“Now that we have a baby coming, how do you feel about me being a paramedic firefighter. Would you like me to leave and concentrate on the stud farm. I mean, the risk to my life or getting an injury is far less and I don't want you regretting anything should something happen to me and you are left a widow with a young child to bring up alone.”

“Wow, when you have a problem, you go for the big ones, don't ya. love, OK. I'd be lying to you if I said I haven't thought about it. I do worry about your job and about you getting hurt or in a worse case scenario becoming a widow. However, I learned back when that jerk tried to kill you that I was in it for the long haul and that I was stronger than I thought. You, Mr Gage, in your roundabout way strengthened me at your weakest point." There was a silence for a while before Susie continued. 

"Yes, I would love to know that you were safe and that the worse thing that could happen to you would be a case of saddle sores from horsing around too much."Susie let out a little laugh and nudged her lover, who had had a case of saddle sores and they weren't funny if memory served him correctly. "Get it? OK.... right, everyone's a critic. Seriously though, I know you. You are the most selfless man I know. I want you to do what makes you happy. I will support you in any way I can to the very end. If you change direction halfway through I will be standing beside you with the compass. Whatever you decide I will support. Both options have merit and I'd love to see you safe and out of harms way but not at the cost of your happiness. I think right now you still need to be doing your paramedicking; and before you say it, it is so a word I've decided so no comment from you in the cheap seats. You need to get this out of your system before you leave it. Its in your blood right now and I feel the timing is all wrong. If you left right now you would be bored and missing the action and adrenaline highs in no time. You wouldn't be complete. Have you thought of taking a long vacation and see if you miss the job or not? Have you spoken to Roy and Hank?”

Johnny then went on to explain all that had happened yesterday with Roy and how he wasn't talking to him just yet as he had to let his hurt feelings subside in case he said something he would regret later on. Hank offered him extended leave too so he could sort out his feelings for the job but his emotions where all over the place possibly due to his being 'pregnant' and all and he had told Hank he would let him know after talking to you. 

Susie dug him in the ribs and told him to knock it off. Only she was allowed to get emotional and he was just having a mid pregnancy crisis. After their laughter had subsided she did tell Johnny that she wanted him to make it up with Roy, as whatever he decided to do, his friend deserved more courtesy than what Johnny was showing him. Feeling like a heel for how he had treated his friend he resolved to go and see him later that day. 

“What time do you have to be at work?”

Susie looked at the bedside clock and announced not for another hour and a half at least. 

“Em, I wonder what we could do in that time.?” Johnny then leaned over and nuzzled Susie's neck.

“God, you're insatiable.... oh, don't stop.”

Later that day Johnny drove up to Roy's house. As he was getting out of the Land Rover, Roy opened the front door and came out onto the porch. Johnny smiled at his friend and hefted out a six pack of beer. “You up for a visit and a drink with a friend that's been a right jerk the last day or so?”

“Yep, can't think of anything better. Come on in.”

Chapter 8

Four months later.

Susie waddled into the kitchen. Her swollen eight month pregnant belly made walking and sitting difficult. She couldn't see anything below her belly. Johnny had taken up the job of shaving her legs and it had become something quite intimate as time went by. He could often see her tummy move as little feet kicked this way and that.

His morning sickness had returned along with back pain and fatigue. Some days his breasts hurt too and he couldn't bear anything touching his nipples. There were times he was experiencing more effects of pregnancy than Susie. The guys had seen him throwing up and rubbing his back several times. He had also developed a little pot tummy. Chet joked one day about Johnny being like his Uncle Rowan who had morning sickness with each of his wife's three pregnancies. Johnny just stopped dead in his tracks with his month open.

Chet saw the shocked look on Johnny's face and laughed out loud that he had guessed what was wrong with Johnny. 

“Trust you Gage to go get a phantom pregnancy too. What a gas. It could only happen to you Gage.”

“Chester B. Kelly, my office now!” Bellowed one angry Captain. Chet was told to behave himself and to desist from picking on Johnny or from spreading it around the department. If Cap or Johnny heard one whiff of a rumor, Cap would come down on Chet like a ton of bricks.

The other guys were asking Johnny all sorts of questions. Johnny decided that he might as well come clean and tell them everything but he would wait until Chet came back into the room, as he needed to know too. Johnny was hoping that by dispelling the ignorance it would lead to a more sympathetic and understanding audience and he hoped, in Chet's case, no jokes or pranks. 

Chet and Cap re-entered the room and Johnny then answered all the questions that he could while explaining about his present state of health and what he had learned about Couvade Syndrome. Cap admitted that he had had Couvade Syndrome too with his children and that he didn't find it funny then and it wasn't funny now. 

The next shift Johnny found some ginger ale and salty crackers on his bunk. Chet had been given dorms that day so Johnny was pretty sure who had put them there for him. He was actually touched that Chet was only trying to help. However when he went into the day room for lunch and a bowl of ice cream with a pickle in it appeared before him, Johnny rethought his evaluation of Chet as he rushed to the latrine to bring up the little he had in his stomach.

Chet got latrines for the rest of the month.

Uncle Dennis was spending the day at the Gage's house. He had even taken to sleeping overnight when Johnny was at work. It was an unspoken rule. Susie wasn't to be left alone at this late stage of pregnancy. She had just over three weeks to go and nobody was taking any chances. Nellie had stayed a couple of times when Dennis wasn't able to. 

Dennis had told everyone that he was retired but Nellie overheard him having a telephone conversation and found out that he was a silent partner in a successful publishing house which had a solid reputation around the world. Nellie figured that Dennis was a very wealthy man but you wouldn't know it to look at him. He lived a quiet life down a country road where the biggest news was the opening of a community center in the coming future. He was an unassuming man but she wondered if he was like that in the boardroom. She surmised that he wasn't after hearing him on the phone. 

Susie was now on maternity leave and was helping Nellie with her preparations for her wedding. So far Nellie and Chet had picked out the venue and food. The church was booked and the honeymoon paid for. The music was semi selected and the flowers were organized. It left the hairstyles and the dress. Nellie hadn't yet found her dress and she was getting desperate. Her big day wasn't for another three months and the way things were going she'd be wearing a potato sack down the aisle. Susie was hoping she still wouldn't look like a blimp with a post natal tummy. The way she was feeling right now she thought it highly likely and the only thing that would fit her would be a matching potato sack. Both woman collapsed in gales of laughter as they envisioned themselves in such a get up. 

The nights Nellie stayed over were spent going through bridal magazines and getting any last minute ideas for her wedding day. Thank god the bridesmaid dresses were all done. Nellie had seen a bridal dress that she really liked in a store in downtown L.A. She decided to go visit it the next time she had a day off. With any luck she could take Susie with her too. They might just have a few matron of honor dresses there as well.

Dennis had come back from his trip to New York and offered to drive the girls in as he had things to do with a subsidiary of his company. He offered to buy them lunch at a fancy restaurant in a swanky part of Los Angeles. The girls not being adverse to a bit of fine dining gladly accepted the offer. They planned to meet up at 1 pm, Dennis arranged to be outside the Bridal shop and to take them on to the restaurant. 

Nellie found the dress that she thought was just right for her but when she put it on found it wasn't so right after all. Susie picked one out and suggested she try it on just to see what it looked like. Reluctantly Nellie went to try it on but was doubtful it would look good. It was a figure hugging dress and not the usual meringue dresses that she had dreamed of wearing ever since she was a little girl. 

“Well, what's it like? Show me.” Susie demanded.

“It's beautiful. It makes me look beautiful. Oh, Susie. This is it. This is my wedding dress. I'm too short to wear the other types.” With that Nellie came out of the changing room with the attendant in tow helping her with the final touches. It was a gorgeous gown. It was a streamline dress with a large split at the back to allow the bride to walk but a long train covered the split. Thousands of pearls and crystals made the dress sparkle and added lustre to the already rich ivory duchess satin. It was a perfect dress for Nellie's coloring and fitted almost perfectly. It had lace sleeves and a matching veil in similar lace with a pearl tiara. 

“Oh Nellie, you look absolutely stunning.” Susie said and then started to cry. Nellie went to her friends aid but was immediately rebuked by Susie. “Don't, you'll get mascara all over your dress.” Both woman were hugging each other. One with tears of happiness in her eyes and the other with pregnancy hormones raging through her system. 

Having paid a deposit and organized a payment schedule and with measurements taken and pins put in for where it needed to be taken in and up, two very happy and satisfied women then looked for a suitable dress for Susie. Current figure not withstanding. Two dresses were found and mental notes made about their possibilities. Susie didn't want to commit as she really needed to try the dresses on first. 

With time on their hands the ladies went into a shoe shop and looked for suitable shoes to wear on the day. They explained about the dress next door and the shop assistants let them pick a selection to take back to the bridal shop and put next to the dress. They returned the three pairs of shoes a short while later and Nellie bought a pair of low heeled ivory silk shoes with crystals encrusted on an attached bow. It was like an extension of the dress. It was a match made in heaven. The bridal dress boutique remeasured her with the shoes and the dress on to find the correct hem height.

Just before 1 pm Dennis pulled up outside the Bridal shop. The girls were waiting for him so while he double parked they quickly got into the car and he set off for the restaurant while they told him about their good fortune in finding the dress.

Lunch was a leisurely affair and the food was exquisite and expertly cooked and presented by waiters that were unobtrusive but aware of your every need. Uncle Dennis picked up the bill and then escorted his two lovely ladies out to the car. The drive back to the house was accomplished quicker than usual as they had missed the home bound traffic and upon returning to the Gage homestead they blocked a van that was coming out of their rutted driveway. Dennis told the ladies to stay in the car and he cautiously walked up to the drive to inquire what they were there for.

Susie and Nellie watched from inside the car as Uncle Dennis's head bobbed up and down a few times and then he pointed back up the drive and with a cheery smile on his face approached the car and reversed out the driveway while the van followed, did a roundabout turn and drove back in the driveway with Uncle Dennis following all without answering the girls questions.

Fastway Deliveries was printed on the back door of the truck and two burly men got out and started to open the door and within minutes large cardboard boxes appeared and Uncle Dennis directed them into the house and up the stairs to the second door on the left.

“Uncle Dennis, what are you doing? That's the nursery.” Susie said as she waddled into the house at a slower than normal pace. 

Nellie was following up behind her in case she tripped on the steps. Once everyone was safely inside the house she could hear Uncle Dennis instructing the men where to put things. Getting mighty frustrated with her Uncle and his lack of reply to her questions she started the stairs only to have her Uncle block her progress. 

“You Miss, need to go back downstairs and rest those legs of yours. You gettin' all agitated is not good for the baby. All will be explained in due course. I don't half fancy a cuppa. Is there one on the go at all?” And with that minimal explanation and redirection he turned Susie round and kindly swatted her on her behind as he used to do when she was a child. Susie remembered it was usually so she wouldn't miss catching the school bus, she thought fondly, as she humped her way back downstairs. 

Nellie got the message about the cuppa and was in the kitchen making a fresh pot of coffee. Susie settled herself into the large comfy chair and was just about to put her feet up when she had to go pee again for the twentieth time that day. 

“I love ya kiddo but ya gotta get off my bladder, OK?” Susie hefted herself up and made her way to the downstairs bathroom while hearing thuds and grunts coming from upstairs.

She had just finished her cup of tea when the men started coming down the stairs with empty cardboard boxes and wrappings and one excited Uncle Dennis behind them. 

“Now can I go and see what all that racket was about upstairs?” Susie said while waddling over to the newel post to commence her epic journey again. 

“By all means. Here let me help you.”

“I can manage, Uncle Dennis, but thank you.”

A minute or two later one very surprised Susie stood in the middle of the nursery. Tears were brimming her eyes. There in the corner by the big window, overlooking the horses field and stream further back, was a wooden rocking chair with thick soft plush cushions and a small side table with a bespoke table lamp. A changing table and a beautifully carved cot set on a stand so you could rock the baby to sleep and lock it onto place when you had settled the baby in case they climbed out, were on the other side of the room. A set of drawers was nestled into an alcove that Johnny had made for the baby . It was stained in a soft honey golden tone and was prepacked with nappies and little newborn clothes all ready and waiting for a baby Gage to wear.

A large snowy white sheepskin rug lay in the middle of the room complimenting all the furniture. Atop that sat the bassinet sitting in pride of place in the room. It was also lovingly made by Johnny and he had hand carved baby animals, important from his culture, into the head and foot boards. It too was stained in a soft honey gold color highlighting the grain of the wood and the detail on the animals. A dream catcher that he had made hung in line with the bassinet on the wall.

A musical mobile of stuffed felt baby animals hung over the bassinet and a night light was plugged into the room by the door as you entered. There were even some fairy tale books and a teddy bear sitting on a new bookcase on the other side of the room. There were the various gifts received from her friends and colleagues from her baby shower around the room. One of her gifts were strands of Christmas fairy lights which now adorned the walls and Susie couldn't wait till night time to see the effect they would have in the room with the new furniture.

It was all so beautiful and delicate. She imagined herself sitting in the rocking chair nursing her baby and singing it lullabies to help it settle. A tear fell from her eye and gently trailed down her cheek. “It's so beautiful. It's absolutely beautiful Uncle Dennis. But I don't understand.”

“I wanted to do something for my great niece or nephew. I never had the chance to have children myself and you're the only family I have. It was the least I could do for you. I spoke to Johnny and we decided to surprise you. He helped pick out the furniture. That's why it blends so well. He chose the wood stain to match this. We had to order it a while back, as it's all made to order. If ya look ya'll see that the mobile animals match the bassinet ones. Johnny thought of that. Pretty neat huh. Do you like it? Please tell me ya do, as I was worried that you may have felt left out from the decision making process but we couldn't surprise you and have you in on it too.” Uncle Dennis laughed.

Susie threw herself at her Uncle and gave him the biggest and tightest hug she could manage with the baby bump in the way. “I love it; I absolutely love it and little Gagette is gonna be one very lucky and spoiled baby from the get go. I cant wait to bring our baby home to this.”

“Now don't you go moving any of the furniture Missy in your nesting stage or whatever they call it. You just let me or Johnny know and we will move it for ya. You got that?”

“Yes sir.” Susie made her way to the rocking chair and lowered her pregnant body into it. The cushions were soft and heavenly against her body. She closed her eyes and gently rocked the chair back and forth. A smile slowly spread over her face.

"Right, with this mission accomplished, I want that cup of coffee. Has one been made yet. I'm parched." Uncle Dennis was moving to the door with Nellie.

"Can you bring me another cup too please Nellie. Can I have it up here please. I just wanna take it all in and imagine all the memories I'm going to make in here. Then I'll go lie down for a bit if that's OK.”

Nellie was back in five minutes with a cup of coffee which she placed on the table next to a sleeping Susie in the rocking chair. She draped a baby wool blanket over her and tiptoed back out of the room. “She's sleeping.” She told Uncle Dennis when he looked at her as she sat on the couch. Nellie then pulled her handbag over to her and delved inside pulling a cream colored envelope out a minute later. 

“Whats this?” Dennis asked as he took the envelope from her hand as she presented it to him. 

“I'm sorry for the lateness and all but I didn't really know you well enough before but, well, I do now and I would, that is to say, Chet and I would be honored if you would be a guest at out wedding. It's for you and a guest. Please say you'll come. We'd be delighted if you could.” What Nellie hadn't let on was that she knew Dennis was a lonely man that had a heart of gold. “If you haven't a lady friend then I have it on good authority from Johnny about a certain ER head nurse who happens to have the power to roster herself off that day if you're interested.”

A smile spread across Dennis's face. He gladly accepted the invitation to the wedding and he had kept in touch with Dixie and was planning on phoning her as soon as he got home. Nellie was going to stay the night with Susie. 

“Well now little lady. That's the second nicest thing to happen to me today. The first being the look on my Susie's face when she saw her nursery. I'd be honored to attend as your guest and I'll let you know about if I'll be bringing a guest. How soon do you need to know?”

“Is two weeks putting too much pressure on you?”

“Heck, I can find out tonight possibly. In fact stay right there.” Dennis got up and walked into the den. Nellie heard the ding from the phone in the grand room where she was sitting, as he picked up the receiver in the den. A short while later he came out beaming in joy as he confidently told Nellie that there would be two more guests attending her special day. They clinked their coffee mugs to celebrate the good news. It had been a great day for everyone concerned. 

Dennis excused himself to go settle the horses and Nellie set about making dinner for the three of them, leaving Susie sleeping quietly upstairs. With all the chores done and Sotkazi in and fed and out again the phone rang disturbing the quietness in the house. 

“Oh, hi Johnny. ...No, she's sleeping. I'll just go check. Hold on.”

“Is that Johnny?” Susie called out from the top of the stairs.

“Yeah. He wants to know how you are?” Nellie yelled back at her.

“Tell him I'll take the call from the bedroom.”

“Did you hear that Johnny. ...Good. Oh by the way tell Chet that there will be two more guests at the wedding. Yes, Dennis and Dixie. ….That's right. Your plan worked. ..”

“Hello honey .” Susie said into the phone.

“Whoops. That's my cue to hang up. Catch ya later and stay safe. Give my love to Chet....No, you don't have to kiss and hug him.” Nellie hung up the phone on a laugh and went back to preparing the final touches to dinner. 

Dennis had gone back to his house to feed his few livestock and chickens. He was pulling up the driveway just as Nellie was shooing a stray dog from the front door. The dog ran under the porch and as Dennis approached he could hear low growls coming out from beneath the steps.

“Be careful Dennis, There's a stray mutt hanging around. It could be rabid.”

“I've seen it. Don't you worry” Dennis entered the house with just a few more growls but no snapping dog jaws emerged to bite him. 

“It's been hanging around since after you left. We might have to get animal control in if it's still here tomorrow.” Nellie was saying as she was setting the table.

“Em, yeah. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Something sure smells good . What is it?”

“ Coq au vin. Well my version of it anyway with creamed potatoes to help soak up the gravy. Can you see if Susie's finished on the phone.?”

With dinner eaten, the three adults watched a bit of TV in the evening and settled into pleasant conversations as the mood took them. Susie continued to make frequent trips to the bathroom. 

Chapter 9

“Here boy, c'mon, I won't hurt you. That's the boy. Hey whatcha doing hiding under here? Are ya lost, eh? What's ya name? “ Johnny felt round the dogs neck but apart from an old dog collar there was no name tag or contact details.

The dog licked Johnny's face slobbering him with dog drool. His fur was all matted and dirty. He smelled to high heaven and had a sore on his front left leg. Pus was oozing from what looked like an old slash to his flesh. His nose felt warm to Johnny's hand but he had since learned from Susie that a warm or cold dog's nose meant absolutely nothing in determining if your dog was sick. 

“Stay here, boy. OK. I'll go get you some food and water. Then we'll clean you up a bit alright. Maybe after that we'll see what happens.”

Big chocolate brown eyes followed him as Johnny let himself into the house. He fetched a bowl and put some of Sotkazi's cat food into it. Into another bowl he filled it with cold water and then went back outside. The dog was still sitting where he had left it. Sitting to attention. Out of interest Johnny gave the dog some orders and the dog obeyed.  
“Well, it looks like you were someone's pet once. Here you go boy.” Johnny put the food down and the dog scoffed the lot within minutes. Chasing the last morsel around the bowl while moving the bowl away from him. Dog and bowl traveled a good few feet before finding the wall of the house. He then went to the water bowl and lapped up the fresh water with gusto. 

“Stay” Johnny instructed the dog and then went into the mud room and found the lead in the closet that came with the house and the cat shampoo and flea drops. It was handy having a vet for a wife. He then got dressing supplies out of his first aid kit and made his way back to the porch. The dog was sitting there, tail thumping on the wooden planks. Tongue hanging out one side and eyes looking straight at him. 

“Let's get you cleaned up and fixed up. Then well take a photo and make some fliers. Somebody is probably missing you and we can't have that .” Johnny went over to the water trough and filled a bucket of water. He was going to see how the dog reacted to water when said dog jumped into the trough and barked with joy. 

Susie heard a dog barking and Johnny's laughter and telling a boy to get out of there now. She got up and looked out the window to see her husband wrestling with a scroungy looking mutt in the water trough. It looked like the 'boy' was winning. She watched the antics for a while and slowly saw the dirt leave the dog's coat as Johnny applied shampoo and scrubbed the dog all the while the dog kept licking Johnny's face. Unable to resist it anymore she changed into a loose fitting top and maternity jeans and went to greet her husband. Nellie was stirring from her room down the corridor. 

“I'm popping out to see what Johnny's doing out the back. No need to rush. Take your time getting up.” Susie called out to Nellie, then she made her way down the stairs holding on to the banister and out to see who was winning the water fight. Having not been noticed by either man nor dog, Susie turned on the hose and sprayed them both with a loud shriek coming from Johnny and a bark from the dog. He leapt out of the water and started to run to Susie with his teeth bared and a deep growl rumbling from his throat. Johnny yelled for the dog to stop and stay and instantly the dog obeyed. 

“That was close. I was hoping we could kinda keep him but after that display of behavior I don't think we can. He was hiding under the stoop when I pulled up and then crawled out to greet me as I climbed up the steps. I think he's someone's lost pet. Has been lost for a while by the looks of it.” Johnny finished while wiping down the water from the hose spray that connected with his face and hair. The back of his shirt was drenched from where Susie had first got him and he was now preceding to remove it as it was wet through and through. Water droplets glistened on his skin and little rivulets ran down his chest and arms as he moved.

“He's taken you as leader of the pack and I was seen as a threat to you so it was all natural behavior, wasn't it boy?” Susie put her hand out and called the dog to her. He hesitated until Johnny called him too and then he approached sniffing Susie's outstretched hand.

“I think if you feed him you would go to the top of that leader board.” 

“His ribs are sticking out. He's quite malnourished and his coat appears very lackluster. Oh, what's going on here?” Susie had found the suppurating wound and seeing how tender it was she gently lowered his leg. “Can you finish off cleaning him up and I'll go fix up an antibiotic shot for him” Susie trudged back inside and made her way to her call out bag.

Nellie came out of the house dressed and carrying three mugs of coffee. “Is that the stray from last night?”

“Must be. There haven't been any owners out looking for a lost dog have there?” 

“Nope. I'll check with the other branch. Put a flier up in the windows when they're done.”

“Thanks Nellie, and thanks for looking after Susie for me last night. Dennis is able to do my next shift. How's the wedding dress hunt going. Chet's been keeping us appraised of all the plans so far.”

“Your wife found me the perfect dress yesterday. I couldn't have found it without her. Now, I've got to get a move on. Chet and I are going to his mother's house to go over the some last minute wedding stuff. It's all very important apparently.”

Johnny could tell that Nellie was enjoying every minute of being a bride. He was still amazed that Chet had managed to find himself a sensible and intelligent woman. She liked pranks too but wasn't as obsessed with them as Chet was. Maybe she could wean him out of them. 

By mid morning the dog had been washed a couple of times over to get all the dirt out of his coat. Susie had given the dog a light sedative and worked on his leg. Then gave him shots of antibiotic, vaccinations and vitamins. A new dog collar was on and it was delivering a slow release dose of flea killer. Johnny used a hair dryer to dry the dog's coat. Johnny took some photos to help for the fliers. He was a beautiful but malnourished golden Labrador. 

“We can't keep calling him boy. We need to give him a name.” Johnny said into his wife's ear as he sat on the swing seat watching the dog sleeping lightly by his feet. 

“Oh god. You're already bonded with him haven't you? Johnny, what if his owner comes for him? He's obviously been well cared for and trained, maybe they got separated in a walk or on a car ride. Who knows? Just be prepared for the owner to be searching for him so we may loose him yet.” 

The dog started to wake. He looked a bit glazed in the eyes. He went to walk but stumbled and landed down between Johnny and Susie. A soft whistle told them that the dog was asleep again. He was a very handsome dog with very trusting chocolate brown eyes. Just like her husbands she couldn't help thinking. “He looks like a 'Bogart' to me, whaddya think?” Susie looked at Johnny smiling into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

“I think I'm not the only one that's bonded with him and what's more, I think he's bonded with us. Bogart, yeah, I like that name for a dog. It's manly and distinguished. Do you like that Bogart.” Johnny said reaching down to pat the dogs head. The dog stirred briefly, looked up and thumped his tail on the porch. Licking Johnny's palm searching for the next treat before his head went back down and started his whistling snores again.

Over the next two weeks no one came forward to claim the dog so Bogart officially became the newest member of the Gage's pet menagerie. He had accepted Susie as part of his pack and followed her everywhere. He turned out to be very protective and affectionate. His coat was developing a shine, his leg was healing nicely and weight was steadily going on coating his ribs and vertebrae. In other words he looked like a dog that was well loved and cared for. Johnny had got a dog tag engraved with Bogart's name and contact details on it and it now dangled from his collar. 

Susie had been feeling little niggles all day and her back was killing her more so than usual. Johnny was mending a fence in the far paddock and Dennis was giving him a helping hand. Johnny had to stop often as his lower back pain was more intense today. He had taken tylenol earlier but it was making no difference. His nipples were also sore and he had tied his shirt around his waist as he worked in the sun.

Bogart was restless and kept whining which was unnerving Susie as she had never seen Bogart so unsettled. She was returning from the bathroom when she felt a gush and warm wetness spreading down her legs accompanied by a gripping pain in her lower abdomin. 

'Oh My God, my waters have just broken' she thought. She looked down to find bright red blood and amniotic fluid mingling on the floor. Another gripping pain caused her to gasp and double over. Her abdomin was hard and pulling itself up towards her breasts. 'I need help.' raced through her mind. She was in shock and was trying to think if this was normal. She reached the phone and dialed for a squad and Roy's house in that order. 

“Bogart...Bogart... go get ….Johnny. Now...go get Johnny for me.” 

Bogart had been licking at the bloody liquid on the floor and Susie who had now collapsed onto the floor was sitting in a pool of blood. Her hand between her legs as she tried to stem the flow of blood. Her bloody hand print on Bogart's coat and her blood around his mouth. 

“GO! GET...Johnn....” Susie collapsed onto the floor as another contraction hit feeling like it was ripping her abdomin in two. 

Bogart ran out the front door and up into the hills overlooking the homestead.

“Is that Bogart? He looks like a bat out of hell. What's got into him?” Dennis said as he shaded his eyes while looking at the dog running like the wind towards them.

“I dunno, might be chasing a rabbit or something.” Johnny got back to digging a hole for the new post when Bogart reached him, growling and jumping up until he nipped onto Johnny's shirt and then he started walking backwards towards the direction he just come from. “Will you cut that out. Cut It out!” Johnny then turned to look at the dog properly and noted the bloody hand print on Bogart. An icy shiver went through his body. He knew at once it was Susie's blood. 

“Susie!! Something's wrong with Susie! OK, boy I'm coming.”

The men left all their gear behind and jumped into Johnny's truck and raced over the paddocks towards home. Bogart was sitting in the front between the two men. He was breathing fast and whimpering. “You did good boy, real good.” Johnny absently said to Bogart while steering over the last hill and then his eyes saw his house and he gunned the engine for all it was worth but it made no difference as his pedal was already on the metal.

Screeching to a halt and leaving the car on Johnny ran into the house screaming Susie's name while Dennis and Bogart followed. Bogart went straight to an unconscious Susie on the floor and Johnny seeing her legs at the same time ran over to her.

She was cool and clammy. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and her pulse weak and fluttering under his fingers. She was in shock from blood loss and when he lifted her dress he was relieved to see that a baby wasn't there. A growing pool of blood was slowly seeping out as he watched. His heart hit the floor and kept on going. 

“DON'T you dare leave me! You promised me forever and always and then some remember. Don't leave me my darlin' angel, I love you and our baby. You have to hang on do you hear me. Don't leave me. Oh God. Oh God.”

Dennis came back and told Johnny he had called for a squad and ambulance. The sound of an squad could be heard getting closer. It was vaguely registering in Johnny mind as he felt the fingers of Susie get colder in his grasp. Her breathing was slowing down. Her pulse was erratic and feeble. He was loosing his soulmate. His baby was probably already gone.

Paramedics from station 14 came in and Johnny quickly appraised them of the situation. 

Marty got the bio phone connected and Bobby was collecting vital signs. Johnny felt a growing coldness when he heard her numbers. BP 60 palp and pulse 140 plus, resps 10. His wife, his lover, his friend, his soulmate was dying. Today was his day to be a widower. He thought back to that woman looking at her dead husband on the floor and the daughter coming out asking for daddy and then asking why he was sleeping on the floor. 

Because that's where angels are created sweetheart he thought to himself. On the living room floor, in an ordinary house, on an ordinary day, to ordinary people. 

He understood it now, he didn't that day but he did today..... NO!! He didn't understand it. He was living it though. It was a living nightmare. His thoughts were colliding and clashing against one another. He had stopped taking things in. Time had stopped. His world grew small and the center of his universe grew dim until he couldn't see anymore.

Tears fell from his eyes. Hot, large, burning, bruising tears and with them a piece of him poured away and shattered on the hardwood floor alongside and inside the salty tears. He didn't know who he was anymore. He was an empty husk of a man that felt like his soul had been ripped out of him and in a way it had. His soul was lying on the floor and as the paddles were placed on his soul's chest and the buttons depressed his body jerked too along with his wife's.

“Take me with you,” he whispered to his soul, “for I am nothing, not even a ghost, without you. Without you I disappear into the air and become invisible. I become no one.”  
Roy ran into the house and saw Johnny kneeling next to his wife on the floor and the paramedics working furiously on Susie. Dennis was off to the side holding a small bundle. He heard Marty confirm a life flight and at this stage words like that gave you hope. 

Johnny looked at Roy for a while before he registered who it was. “The angel of death came into my house today Roy and took us all.”

“No, Johnny, there's still hope! Come over here with me. Let them have space to do their thing, OK.”

“Roy,” Marty said, “can you bring us the stokes and MAST trousers. We are gonna wrap and run as soon as the helicopter gets here.” 

Roy ran outside and pulled the stokes and MAST trousers free from their respective compartments and then ran back dragging the stokes up the porch and into the house. He helped put the MAST trousers on and then lifted an unconscious and almost bloodless Susie into the stokes. Bobby was squeezing a blood filler into the large bore needle sticking out of Susie's neck. 

“No time for a cut down” Bobby said when he saw Roy had noticed it. Bobby then got a fresh set of vitals.

“Rampart vitals signs are BP up to 75 palp, pulse still 149. Resps 12 unaided and on 15L oxygen via non re-breather mask. Stat Gelofusion 500cc given, Stat 1 L normal saline given , Stat 1 L D5W given, MAST trousers on. request instruction.”

“Give stat 500cc Gelofusion followed by another if BP still below 90 systolic, Commence 1 L Normal Saline wide open. Continue 5 min vitals. What's the ETA, 14?”

“Still awaiting life flight, can hear it's approach now. ETA approx 15mins but will appraise mid flight if not before. 14 out.”

Marty was collecting equipment, Bobby was organizing the patient and IV Fluids and meds that may be needed. One quick look around and the guys happy that they had everything picked up the stokes and ran out the door where the helicopter was landing in the front paddock. Dennis was ushered into the front of the copter with his precious cargo and then Susie was loaded up and Marty jumped in and the copter lifted off with the whole being of Johnny's life flying away to Rampart.

“Come on Johnny, I'll drive you into Rampart.” Johnny just followed Roy to his car. He sat in the front seat and like a robot just stared out the window. He didn't notice anything as the car speed along to to the hospital.

Chapter 10

The priest was standing at the pulpit. His robes crisp and white in the filtered sunlight through the large stained window behind him. There were quiet murmurings as the congregation settled in for the upcoming ceremony. The crew of 51 and their families sat a few pews back from the front. They could see the heads of Roy and Johnny, from where they sat, in the front row. Joanne was next to Roy, then Chet and Nellie, finally Dennis and Dixie completed the first pew. 

The Priest called everyone to rise and commenced the service with a song of praise which he lead with a loud booming voice. The gathered congregation lifted their song sheets and their voices and as one joined in with the singing.

Outside birds flitted from tree to tree and sang their own sweet melody while little children played in yards with sprinklers going and mothers hung out washing or hoovered the carpets, cars whizzed by either going to or coming from and somewhere someone's dog was barking. Life went on no matter what is going on in peoples lives.

Inside the little church life was moving on there too for a certain dark haired paramedic, his wife and his most trusted and best friends. Things were about to change forever. The song was over and the priest was now sermonizing on the importance of leading by example and instilling the tenets held sacred by the catholic church into young and innocent lives. The value of maintaining purity on the soul and repelling evil. He then lead them all in prayer before calling upon those present to witness the baptism of the new lives that were sent to John and Susan Gage.

He asked for the parents and the god parents to approach the font. 

Johnny wheeled Susie up to the font and stood beside her with his arm resting on her shoulder. Roy, Joanne, Dixie, Nellie, Chet and Dennis stood with the Gage's. John picked up one baby while Susie held the other and then the priest began to baptize the twins.

After the ceremony the cars pulled away to gather at the Gage's homestead to complete the celebration with a cook out. 

It had been a month since the birth of the twins and Susie had just about bleed out. It has cost her her uterus but she didn't care. She looked at her two beautiful identical sons and marveled at how they really were a miracle. 

She put her hand down to stroke the little palm of Jonathon Robert Roderick Gage. His little hand clenched around her finger and his bowed lips made a little grimace and then went back to a relaxed pout. Johnny came into the nursery and watched his wife as she just stood there watching their children. Roy Dennison Grey Wolf Gage lay quietly in the other bassinet beside his older brother. Apart from the fact that Roy was 2 pounds lighter due to his greedy brother taking most of the food both boys were hard to tell apart. They had a shock of long thick black hair that stood out in every direction, making them look like miniature palm trees.

“They're our little talaofo's and they are so beautiful. Just look at their long black eyelashes; they would make any grown woman barter with the devil to have the same.” Susie told her husband as he lightly ran a finger along baby Roy's cheek.

They had dark eyes and Johnny was hoping they would turn violet like their mother's while Susie was hoping they would turn chocolate brown like their father's. So far they proved to have their fathers appetite and their mothers placid personality. They both had a good set of lungs on them, which they put to use when they were wet, cold, hungry or tired. Their cry was loud and proud, as Johnny liked to say.

They switched the baby monitor on and with one last look went back downstairs to entertain their guests. Bogart walked into the room. Sniffed the babies and then settled on the floor between the two bassinets and protected his littlest and newest members of his pack. Sotkazi paid them no mind and as long as he got feed and the occasional pat and scratch behind his ears when it suited him, then life was just grand. 

Johnny made sure Susie was safely ensconced in her lounger and her food and drink was easily to hand. She was still pretty weak and they had hired a short term nanny just until Susie was on her feet again. She was getting iron infusions and they hurt a lot but she never complained. She was eating an iron and protein rich diet with lots of fresh fruit and vegetables. Her color was slowly returning to her face and even though her figure was still on the wobbly side she didn't care. She was alive and holding her children and sharing her life with her husband and that was all that mattered.

“How are you coping dear?” Emily Stanley asked as she sat down in the lounger beside Susie. “Having twins can knock you through to next week. I know it did Hank and I when the girls were born but you do adjust. If there's anything you need, and I do mean anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly babysit for you. Its been so long since I've held a baby.”

“Thank you Emily, that's a lovely offer. You know anytime you want to hold a baby you are more than welcome to come out and cuddle Johnathon or Roy.” 

“I've been meaning to ask where the names came from. Some I can guess but is there any significance with the others?”

“We didn't want two Johns so we opted for Jonathon. I know it's not much of a difference but I actually love that name. Robert is after my father, Roderick is not only Johnny's middle name but after his father too. Roy, well that's self explanatory and Dennison is my Uncle Dennis's real name and he raised me since I was a child of nine so he 's been like a father to me and Grey Wolf is Johnny's family name. We type of loaded them up so to speak given that we can't have anymore. We were planning on a large family since we were so to speak both only children we didn't want just one or two but its funny what fate throws your way.”

“They are beautiful names and it's nice to see family names carried down through generation after generation.” Emily said as she reflected on the sentiment behind the boy's names. “Mind you I'm glad I'm not them when it comes to filling out official documents. There wont be enough squares.” 

Both women were still laughing over that when Johnny walked up carrying a bottle of white wine and offered to top up Emily's drink for her. Hank was following with a plate or Bar B Q meat ready to put on the table. Soon everyone was digging into food with great enthusiasm. Johnny had the baby monitor beside him and was keeping an attentive ear out listening for his sons. All was quiet on the nursery front. 

Joanne, Roy, Hank,Chet and Nellie were putting the yard and great room back into order after everyone had left. Dennis had collected Dixie and was now taking her home.  
Johnny was bathing the twins with Emily's help and Susie was nursing them with Johnny and Emily each winding a baby then they put them down to sleep and turned the night light on and watched as stars danced around the room. 

Susie had gone to bed and Johnny was helping her get changed and settled for the night. He held her in his arms as she fell asleep and then quietly withdrew his long lean frame from the top of the bed. He went to check on his boys before going down stairs to be with his guests, the baby monitor tucked into his shirt pocket. Nellie had made a pot of coffee and they were all relaxed enough to kick off their shoes and just unwind after another full on day. Quiet conversations lasted for a couple of hours but once the babies started stirring the guests took that to be their signal to leave.

Johnny wishing to keep Susie asleep a little longer if he could, put two little bottles of expressed breast milk into a pot and started heating them on the stove. Susie came into the babies room and went and stood between the cots. Jonathon was making the most noise and Roy was busy squawking his displeasure at being woken. Johnny reversed the mic on the baby monitor and let Susie know that he was bringing up the bottles. They had quickly developed a team approach and settled into a routine. 

Chapter 11

Chet's big day had arrived and Johnny being one of the groomsmen had said goodbye to his wife at Nellie's house at 9 in the morning when he dropped her off. The Matron of Honor was already missing her babies and her breasts were starting to hurt. She had her express pump with her and several bottles and breast pads so she was set for the day.  
Rochelle Clarke, the wife of one of the partner's fro Susie's work, was looking after the babies for the day. 

Johnny made his way to Chet's Mother's house where Chet was pacing the floor looking as white as a ghost and sporting a half drunk glass of whiskey. His two brothers were already in their morning suits. Chet was in his finery too it was only Johnny that needed to get dressed. 

His morning suit was hanging up ready for him. It was a black suit with a dark emerald green waistcoat and a cream rose as a boutonniere. It was actually a tasteful suit and then Johnny espied the frilly shirt and some outrageous cravat with leprechauns on it. Where he found them from, Johnny would never know. He wondered if it had been a giveaway from a 'Lucky Charms' competition he didn't know about.

“There ya go, that's much better.” Mrs Kelly re-did the cravat. “Chet, Donal and Eoghan, git in here. I wanna take a photo.” Soon all the family were there snapping pictures.

“Here ya go laddie, git that in ya. You're a few behind. Chet's up to his third and as for Patrick and Donal they're up to their fourth or fifth already.” Mrs Kelly gave Johnny a large full glass of whiskey.

“Ah, thank you,” and more quietly to himself he muttered “I think!” He went to put it down but she stood there waiting for him to drink up so she could top him up with the bottle still in her hand. 

Seeing him hesitate, Mrs Kelly elucidated, “It's a Kelly tradition. No Kelly man enters into a wedding sober. My husband, God bless his soul,” here Mrs Kelly blessed herself, “now he was three sheets to the wind and I had to half carry him back down the aisle. Today, you're a Kelly man so git it down ya. We've got plenty more.”

Feeling trapped, Johnny took a sip and felt the burning in his mouth and throat. There was no way he could knock this and a few more back just to catch up. They would have to do a fireman's lift to get him down the aisle. 

“I'm honored but I'm on antibiotics and was advised to stay off any alcohol as it could have disastrous results. I'm very sorry.” Johnny realized he had just committed himself to a dry wedding. He might be able to slip a drink or two in during the reception.

“Don't let it worry you, laddie. I'm sure later today you'll be able to drink when those antibiotics have worn off. Then we can get ya nice and merry so you can join in with the Irish dancing. Another tradition, ya know. I hope you've been practicing.”

“I'm sorry, Mrs Kelly, but Chet's not told me anything about dancing a jig and, I um, I haven't practiced anything. I...I don't want to be an embarrassment to the Kelly name so I may need to watch the experts do it with the rest of the guests.” All the while he was cursing Chet. Had the phantom pulled another prank on him. Surely though having a guy stuff up your family traditions on your wedding day would ruin his and Nellie's big day.

“Well now, that would be a shame. Tell ya what, we've got time we can teach ya a dance or two right now.” A loud yell calling the siblings from all corners of the house to convene in the living room bellowed out of the diminutive woman.

“What Ma?” came a few inquiries as they straggled into the room.

“Teach this man the wedding dances now. Chet, ya no good bum, ya didn't even tell him let alone teach him. What type of groom are ya? Now git to it.”

Several groans sounded from most of the family. Furniture was pushed back and someone put a record on playing Irish Folk music. Then the family lined up in a random order and as the first song came on they started to jump up and down with their arms held by their sides and every so often they did a high kick and turned to their side in unison and repeated the steps and kicks again. It was quite a sight to see. Johnny knew he hadn't a snowballs chance in hell of learning that in less than an hour. 

“Ah, Ma'am... I'm really sorry but there's no way I can do that at all. I'm sorry Chet and Mrs Kelly to let you down on ya special day. Like I said, I'm really sorry.” 

Loud raucous laughter started behind him from the Kelly children. A confused Johnny stood there with laughter behind him, an angry looking mother and a crestfallen Chet. Then a smile broke out on Mrs Kelly's face and Chet joined in the laughter. 

“Strike one for the phantom. No, make that strike three. Heck, I told 'em you were gullible but Donal refused to believe it. That's twenty bucks ya owe me. Pay up dude.” Chet put his hand out and Donal slapped a crumpled $20 dollar bill into it. 

“What!! You mean to tell me that the traditional dance thing was a joke. Why Chet, I could happily throttle you right here and now...” Remembering where he was and more importantly who was in the room his complaint died on his lips as he stood there trying not to fume. “Wait a minute you said strike three. What are the other pranks Chet?”

“Strike two are the frilly shirts and ties. There is no way I or my groomsmen are wearing anything so hideous. It was so funny winding you up at the station about 'em. I'm amazed I could keep a straight face. But then again, I am a master of the prank. The third strike was the alcohol. The only liquid that we've been downing today is coffee. Hearing you going on about antibiotics, what a gas.” 

Johnny didn't know where to put himself. He had to admit he had been done and done good. “My hat goes off to ya Chet, you did well. As did your whole family. Just one thing, are there any family traditions at all?”

“Just pranking. It's a family tradition. Now lets get these shirts and ties off and put the real ones on.”

The four men left the room to change and Chet called out to someone to make another pot of coffee. They returned a short while later wearing plain white shirts and black ties under their waistcoats. They all looked very smart. 

“OK, get in a line and smile.” Mrs Kelly ordered. The Kelly tribe all had their camera's out again and took more photos. 

With cups of coffee poured and sandwiches laid out, appetites were settled for the time being. 

When it was time to head off to the family church, a convoy of cars holding the Kelly clan made their way through the streets of Carson before parking round the back of the church. The two oldest Kelly nephews - Marcus and Stephen were acting as ushers for the guests. The family lead by the matriarch entered from the narthex and took their places in the front pews.

The groom and groomsmen went into a side room where they were met by the elderly family priest. He seemed a little nervous in Johnny's professional opinion. 

“Well Chester, what an auspicious day this is. Who would have thought when I baptized you all those years ago that I would also be marrying you. I have a few things to discuss before we head out there. Firstly do you have the rings?” He asked in general to the groomsmen. 

Eoghan looking smug was telling the Priest he had them right here patting his pocket. When he felt nothing there his look of smugness fell instantly only to be replaced by panic. He then started feeling all his other pockets. A look of stricken anxiety replaced the earlier panic on his face as he realized he had left them on the dresser when he had changed into the proper shirt. “Um, I had them in my suit pocket but removed them when I got changed so they wouldn't fall out. They are still at home.”

“Tell me you're joking, Eoghan, cos this ain't funny.” Chet pleaded with his brother.

Seeing his younger brother's distress he pulled out the rings from his front pocket. “Gotcha!! Oh man, you should have seen your face. It was classic. You're not the only one that can prank someone. It's always good to get one back on the phantom. That was for you Johnny, for the pranks a certain midget pulled on you earlier.” Eoghan said as he replaced the rings in his pocket while giving his younger brother a nuggie on his head.

“ Phantom three, family one.” Donal said as he slapped Chet on the back.

“If I can have your attention gentlemen, please. Oh, this is so hard to say, but say it I must. I sincerely hope the bridal party won't be late. We are scheduled to start in fifteen minutes officially and I really must insist as there has been a bit of an oversight on my part and I seem to find myself in an awkward situation.” The priest was wringing his hands and shuffling his feet. 

“What is it Father Murphy? Can we do anything to help?” Donal asked.

The priest's eyes lit up with hope. “It was the organist that realized it about twenty minutes ago. Quite good of her really. God knows what would have happened if she hadn't. The Harmon's wedding is also booked for today. In less than an hour in fact. The second couple have pushed their wedding back by 45 minutes any later and their catering will be ruined so I've been told. I tried to phone the brides house but the line's busy. Either someone's on it or it's been incorrectly hung up. I can only hope that they are on their way. But we have a solution if they do the traditional arriving late thing. Mrs Chapman, she belongs to the church cleaning committee you know, anyway she has agreed to stand in and be your proxy. She's done it before, you know. She's very good.”

“Proxy, a PROXY!! You've DOUBLE BOOKED THE CHURCH!!!. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!! I don't believe this. I just don't bloody well believe this. Get one of the family to drive to Nellie's place and bring Nellie back here pronto. I'm not having a poxy proxy cleaner stand in for my wife. Nellie would kill me and the wedding would turn into a funeral instead.” Chet sat down on the hard wooden chair not believing his day so far.

As if on cue a knock resounded on the door and a female voice asked if she could come in and then entered the room before a reply was given. “Hello, I'm Nina Chapman, your proxy wife. I just wanted to see who my proxy husband is.” She saw Johnny and loving the look of him went straight over and held out her hand in greeting.

“Um, I'm already married.” Johnny said as he held up his left hand displaying his gold band. “The groom is the rather pale guy on the chair. Stand up Chet and meet your wife.” Johnny said tongue in cheek wise. He, like Chet, couldn't believe it either. This was one wedding day that he wouldn't be forgetting for a long time. He was so glad he was a fly on the wall and seeing it all unfold.

A pale Chet stood to greet his 'stand in' wife. She was sixty if not a day, wrinkled and as as short as she was fat. “Pleased to meet you ma'am, but I mean you no disrespect when I say I hope my wife, er bride turns up on time.”

“None taken young man. I'll just go and freshen up my makeup. A proxy wife should do her best to look good on the big day you know. Luckily I always have my trusty makeup with me. Need to touch it up throughout the day. In my day make up was made to last, today it's made to wear off so that you have to buy more. Still you're young men and don't wont to hear about woman's make up do you. See you soon, maybe.” She left the room as quickly as she had entered it.

Seeing the look of despondency on Chet's face, the priest offered him some of the blessed red wine used for mass. Chet gladly accepted the offer. They all sat there watching the hands on the clock move closer to proxy wife time. Chet kept sending his brothers out to look to see if the bridal cars were here and to continue ringing home from the manse next door. When Eoghan had returned from the second such errand to convey no bride and an engaged signal on the phone, Chet had to concede defeat.

“Righto then. May I suggest that if everything is in order you proceed to your places, gentlemen. I'm truly very sorry about this.” The priest lead them out from the side room and into the main body of the church. The men took their places and the priest made an announcement that due to unforeseen circumstances there was going to be a proxy wife used until such time as the real bride arrived and the ceremony would continue from there.

Loud murmurings swept through the church. Shocked voices were heard until the organist started playing the bridal march. Everybody stood and in walked Mrs Chapman with her vibrant red lipstick on and heavily made up eyes with streaks of blue eye shadow garishly applied. Even Johnny felt sorry for Chet. He might be a pain in the ass at times but he didn't deserve this.

Family and guests were still talking as she made her way down the aisle. Mainly in shock at the sight she presented. A few sniggers escaped from around the church and were quickly extinguished by sharp elbows by the wives or mothers. When the noises had died down and a respectable silence settled in the church the priest asked everyone to be remain standing and to open their hymn books to page 142 for the first hymn of the wedding.

When no music was forthcoming, the priest looked over at the organist while repeating his instruction, mainly for the organists benefit. However the opening bars where not to “All Creatures of Our God and King”. The Organist started playing the bridal march again and more talking erupted. 

While everyone was looking up the aisle, Mrs Chapman quietly slipped to the side of the church and walked to the back where she took a seat. Chet looked just as confused as everybody else. Then he saw it. His two little nieces throwing petals on the aisle, Susan Gage walking behind them in a long flowing emerald green dress with her auburn hair piled on top of her head with tendrils framing her face. A posy of white roses and wisteria finished the look. She looked beautiful and Johnny's heart leapt with love as he watched her approach the altar. He then saw Nellie on the arm of her father and the two bridesmaids following his beautiful wife. Lovely as they were, his eyes traveled back to Susie and how radiant she looked. 

The bridal party took their places at the front of the church and before the proper ceremony could start the priest announced in a loud voice,“ I have it on good authority that the score now stands at Phantom 3, Family 2!” The whole congregation burst into laughter, even Chet joined in when he realized that the priest had played him.

When the laughter had died down the priest looked directly at Chet and in a voice loud enough to be heard down the back stated “I've been wanting to get you back for all those years you put itching powder in my surplice's before mass not to mention the surreptitiously placed whoopee cushions under my kneeling pad during mass and stink bombs let off in the confessional.”

Once again laughter emanated around the church. Mrs Kelly looked mortified and Chet had the dignity to blush and look somewhat abashed. 

“However, I must give credit where credit is due. This would not have been possible without the help from Nellie.” Looking at the bride he said, “ Nicely played if I may say so myself.”

Chet gave a shocked look to Nellie, and she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly at him. 

The ceremony began then in all earnest and the priest once again called for everyone to open their hymn books while the organist started the opening bars of the first song.  
Everything was going along smoothly but when the priest asked if there was anyone here present that had any reason or cause as to why these two should not be lawfully joined, to speak now or forever hold their peace. The doors to the church opened and a woman entered.

“I object! This man is my husband!” she announced for all to hear.

Shocked gasps went around the church. Everyone looked at the woman and then looked at Chet. Chet and Nellie were standing there with their mouths open looking just as shocked as their guests. 

The woman continued to walk down the aisle to her husband. “You no good scoundrel. You... Oh, sorry wrong husband!” She quickly turned and walked out of the church her head studiously looking at the floor.

“Ahem.” The priest said getting everyone's attention again, “ Now, where were we. Oh yes, I remember. Phantom 3, Family 3. That one is courtesy of Eoghan, he just wanted you to know.” More laughter echoed within the walls of the holy building. 

With a safe conclusion to the wedding with no more interruptions Mr and Mrs Kenworth-Kelly finally kissed each other before walking down the aisle together and out into the sunshine where rice and congratulations were thrown with gay abandon at the happy couple.

It had been a long day. Pranks and laughter seemed to be the main theme for the day with a wedding thrown in for good measure. But with the reception over and the happy couple off to Hawaii for their honeymoon the guest started to dwindle. 

One of the first to go was Johnny and Susie. With all their wedding party duties done and a few dances around the dance floor done with style and panache they said their goodbyes to people and got a taxi to Chet's house to collect their vehicle and go home. It had been a long day and they had to relieve the babysitter , not to mention check on their children. They had missed them something awful.

Epilogue

Dixie and Dennis had stayed to the end swaying to the music and enjoying each others company. The next morning as she was making coffee she eyed the bridal bouquet that she caught from the toss. A smile came to her face as she looked at the still pristine flowers and their heavenly scent. She hummed one of the hymns from yesterday and took two full mugs into her room. She was pleased to see that Dennis was already awake and sitting up in her bed eyeing her with more than a hint of lust in his eyes. 

“Good morning Tiger.”

“Good morning Beautiful.” The coffee went cold before it was thought of again.

***---***

Marco and his date had left sometime after getting happily tiddly and before downright drunk. He woke to find himself looking into a pair of large brown eyes. 

“Buenos dios” he said to the the woman beside him.

Maria smiled and returned the greeting with a kiss. Marco caught sight of a young boy with smiling eyes and a cheeky grin sitting on Maria's lap with a tall strong white man standing behind them in a photo by her bedside “That's my late husband Wayne and son Victor.” 

The boy was as cute as his mother was beautiful. He looked at the picture and felt the maelstrom of love and loss she must have endured. 

This was his forth date with Maria and he was developing strong feelings for her but knew not to rush it as she was still fragile from the loss of her family two years ago.

***---***

Hank and Emily Stanley were having a very difficult conversation. Emily wanted to have another baby. She was feeling broody and the Gage babies had been the impetus.  
Hank was enjoying being the father of teenage children and didn't want to have to deal with a baby crying in the night, or teething, or the two hourly feeds among other things. They had been having this same discussion for the last three weeks and instead of resolving anything it was spiraling out of control.

When she threatened to go off the pill, he threatened to have a vasectomy. They had reached an impasse. The argument had gone off in tangents at times and it and brought up to the surface the thinly veiled cracks in their marriage. They both acknowledged that if they didn't get the cracks fixed their marriage was over. Trouble was neither one knew if they wanted to get the cracks fixed. They were both looking down the barrel of a gun and they knew it. Question was, who was going to pull the trigger first. 

***---***

Roy had been contemplating his career ever since Johnny was facing that 'mid pregnancy crisis' when Susie was pregnant. Johnny had asked him how he could leave his family each shift knowing he may never walk back into the house. It had unsettled him. Sure he had had qualms at times; but since nothing had happened to him he had been lulled into a sense of security until Johnny had awoken the dragon with that one simple question. 

He realized he had nothing to fall back on should he get seriously injured and unable to work anymore for the service. They had the Patterson money but that wasn't going to fill his days. He understood that he needed to be doing something to feel good about himself. Joanne tried to be supportive but Roy wasn't any further ahead in his musings. He had thought it to death and had got nowhere. He had contemplated correspondence school. Nothing they offered tickled his fancy. 

He rationalized that he was probably worrying over nothing, yet he found himself pondering his future more often than not. He had come to the conclusion that all he ever wanted to do was what he was doing now. His earlier thoughts were studying to be a Captain but that would mean leaving Johnny and Station 51. He wasn't wanting that so he shelved the idea but now he was seriously thinking about it. It scared him that he was seeing more and more positive things in it. He was too scared to tell anyone as he knew they would all be shocked and possibly talk him out of it. Then he realized that was why he didn't want to tell them and that scared him the most. 

***---***

Mike sat in his garden shed. His door was secured from inside. He didn't want to be disturbed. This was his special time. He needed to concentrate on what he was doing. He soldered the last piece in place and sat back to look at his handiwork. He found his latest creation to be a work of art. Pity no one was going to see it but him. He carefully transferred his creation into a moulded shell. 

Once he was satisfied with his work he cleaned up all the bits of wire and plastic scattered on his work bench. He replaced his unused 'Erector Set' pieces into the slots behind him. He wiped down his tools and hung them up on the pin board beside him. He then washed everything down and settled his precious gift into a cardboard box he had picked up from the supermarket. There were two similar ones in the box. They made a fine set.  
The forth was slightly different to the others. He couldn't resist playing with it one more time. With his gloves still on he gingerly stood it on the bench and pushed the on button. Then with his hand built remote control he made the little robotic toy walk and lift up first his left arm then it's right. Next he got the head to swivel. He pushed another button and the little toy bent over. The weight was too much and it toppled on to the wooden surface. His nephew was gonna love this toy; it just needed a bit more tweaking.

As for his other three toys they were his naughty secret for his eyes only.

***---***

Johnny was burping Roy junior or RJ as he was now called. It had started out to help differentiate between the two Roy's especially when Roy De Soto was present but somehow the nickname had stuck. Jonathon was now Jonboy much to Chet's delight.

Susie came out of the bathroom and saw Johnny with RJ in his arms and Jonboy still asleep in the pram. She sat next to her husband and checked on her sleeping boy. Satisfied that he was alright, she sat back and waited for them to be called into the pediatric consultant's office. 

Both boys had dropped weight at first but while RJ was quickly putting it back on, Jonboy just kept losing it. He had a voracious appetite and could outdo his brother but he was more prone to spilling and now had started vomiting more and more. As much as they didn't want to believe it they knew their son was sick.

“I'm scared John. I'm scared for our little Jonboy.” Susie whispered as she held his hand.

“Whatever it turns out to be, we'll face it together like we have every other hurdle and celebration in the past. Our little family is strongest when we come together like a, um, a congregation of one.” He returned the squeeze to her hand.

The door opened and they were called into the Doctor's office.

“Mr and Mrs Gage, we have the results in on Jonathon.” Dr Crawford said, “I'm afraid I have some bad news”

The End

Chotkwa hantasacotsi = hummingbird  
Talaofo = palm tree


End file.
